


Random One-Shots

by ohsnapitzalli



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsnapitzalli/pseuds/ohsnapitzalli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have been writing a bunch of random one-shots when I get bored in class so I'm just going to post them all here. There won't be any specific order or any timeline for updates. I'll post when I write something that I think is decent. If anyone has any suggestions or prompts you can message me on tumblr (babyhorsewarriorprincess17) or comment them on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where She Belongs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random Morgan Brian fic. I really like Morgan and wanted to do something about how hard it must be to deal with senior year and the national team at the same time. I've read something that is sort of similar to this before but I have no idea who wrote it. I also really like the friendship between Moe and Cheney.

Where She Belongs

Morgan Brian just got back to school after a month long camp with the National Team. She is tired and jetlagged and wants nothing more than to fall into her bed and sleep for the next few hours but classes started two weeks ago so she puts her stuff down and starts studying. Even though she got her syllabuses and had been keeping up with her classes while in camp it’s not the same. She needs to get some studying done so that she can try to get ahead before she leaves for France in a week.

It’s the last semester of her senior year at the University of Virginia and she’s barely going to be at school for it. The stress of everything is starting to catch up to her. Morgan is slowly realizing how hard it is going to be to keep up with her school work so that she can graduate all while traveling with the National Team and training for the World Cup this summer. She misses her friends and her teammates at UVA, even when she is at school she feels out of place. She’s missing so much while she’s gone with the National Team so it’s hard to just fall back into place when she comes back to school, especially when she’s only back for short stints.

 

* * *

 

 

The week goes by too quickly and before she knows it it’s Sunday and her best friend is dropping her off at the airport where she’ll meet Ali Krieger and they’ll both fly to France. Morgan had managed to forget about most of her stress while she was at school – it’s easy to forget when she’s surrounded by friends and the excitement over the Super Bowl, but now she’s just sad. She couldn’t even get excited about the Super Bowl because she is going to be 10,000 feet in the air while it’s being played.

As she walks into the airport she forces herself to take a few deep breaths to calm herself down before meeting Ali at the check-in counter. She likes Ali, she likes everyone on the team, but they aren’t close and Morgan doesn’t need Ali to be worried about her right now. She can handle a little stress.

Morgan spots Ali sitting on a bench texting someone as she waits for her. She makes her way to Ali and they hug quickly before getting in the always long line to get through security. They both checked their big U.S. Soccer bags to all they have is their purses making security easier. Once they get through security they find a seat by their gate to wait the 30 minutes before their flight is supposed to board.

They’re talking about the upcoming friendlies and when they come to a pause in conversation Ali asks how school is going. Morgan freezes for a split second before she catches herself and tells Ali that school is great but she’s excited to graduate.

Morgan thinks that Ali didn’t notice her slight hesitation when Ali mentioned school but she did. Ali makes a mental note to talk to Lauren about it when they get to France. Lauren and Morgan have gotten close and Ali knows that if anyone can get Morgan to open up its Lauren.

When they land in France they quickly bring their bags up to their separate rooms, Morgan is rooming with Lauren and Ali is rooming with Ashlyn, before meeting the team for a light jog and workout to get their muscles stretched out after the flights.

After training Morgan goes back to her room to work on some school work while Lauren goes to the pool with a few of the girls. Ali decides that this is the perfect chance for her to talk to Lauren without Morgan overhearing.

“Hey Cheney can I talk to you?” Ali says, walking up to Lauren who is chatting with Tobin and Alex.

“Yeah, sure – what’s up Kriegs?” Lauren asks, following Ali to a quieter corner of the room.

Ali waits until they’re out of earshot of the rest of the team before she starts talking, “I’m worried about Morgan.”

“Why? What happened??” Lauren asks, already sounding worried – over the last few months Lauren has come to think of Morgan as a little sister and she’s always looking out for her.

“Woah slow down Mama Bear. I think it’s just stress. I asked her about school on the flight here and she kind of tensed up. I think it’s finally catching up to her, her senior year and the stress of the World Cup. It’s a lot and I thought maybe you could get her to open up.”

Lauren sighs, relieved that Moe doesn’t have a stalker or an eating disorder or something, “Yeah I’ve been there. It’s hard. I’ll talk to her. Thanks Ali.”

“No problem, I just want her to know she’s not alone.”

“I’ll make sure she knows that we’re all here for her.”

 

* * *

 

About an hour later Lauren walks into her room and chuckles to herself when she sees Lauren attempting to read a textbook but her face shows that she isn’t retaining anything.

“Hey Moe, can we talk?” Lauren asks and Morgan jumps, startled by Lauren’s voice.

Morgan rubs her eyes and closes her textbook before turning towards Lauren, “Sure Cheney, what’s up?”

“How’s school going?” Lauren asks, hoping that Morgan will tell her the truth.

Morgan tenses, “It’s great” she says.

Lauren sighs, “Moe, tell me the truth.”

This time it’s Morgan who sighs, “It’s just, it’s stressful. It’s a lot and it’s my last semester but I’m never at school. I mean I want to be here but I’m so scared. I want to make the World Cup roster but I don’t have any real experience, sure I have a few caps but it’s nothing compared to you and Pinoe and Abby and Alex and Christie and Carli and everyone else. And I’m trying to juggle everything at once but it’s just so hard. I feel like I don’t belong anywhere. I don’t belong at school because I’m never there so I miss things but I don’t belong here either because I have no experience and I’m just not good enough and I’m just so scared Lauren.”

Morgan has tears running down her face by the time she finishes talking and Lauren pulls her into a hug, holding her close as she rubs her back. After a minute or two Lauren pulls back so that she can look at Morgan.

“Moe, listen to me okay? You do belong here, I can promise you that. You’re extremely talented, way more so than I was at your age, and you’ve worked just as hard if not harder than the rest of us to get here.”

Morgan opens her mouth to argue but Lauren cuts her off, “Let me finish”, Morgan nods.

“I don’t want you to ever doubt that you belong here because you do. And as far as your school work goes, yes it’s hard and I’m not going to lie to you it’s probably going to get harder but you need to know that we’re all here for you and we’ll help you in any way that we can. If you need help all you have to do is ask. There’s enough of us here with enough different degrees that there will always be someone that can help you in whatever subject you’re working on. If you need a quiet place to study, we’ll find somewhere for you or we’ll all do something quiet so that you can work. If you need a study partner someone will always help you – you just have to talk to us and tell us what you need. We’re all here for you Moe and we all care about you. But you also have to remember to take a break every now and then. Don’t forget to enjoy the experience. We’re in France. Have you ever been here before?”

Morgan shakes her head, a hint of a smile on her face.

Lauren smiles, “So come explore the city with us when we go out. You don’t have to come every time but you have to get away from everything or you will overwhelm yourself. And trust me when I say that I can speak for everyone on the team when I say that we’re here for you Moe and we won’t let you fall through the cracks.”

Morgan finally smiles, “Thanks Lauren, I needed that.”

“Anytime Moe. Now – what are we working on?” Lauren asks, reaching for Morgan’s textbook.

Morgan groans, “Philosophy. I hate it, but it’s a required class that I put off until now. It just doesn’t make sense to me.”

Lauren laughs, “Tobin. I’ll call Tobin.”

“Thanks.”

Morgan smiles to herself a little while later while she sits discussing Aristotle’s ideas with Tobin as she realizes that she is exactly where she belongs, with the people who have become her family over the last year or so and she knows that she can handle anything as long as she has them by her side.


	2. X-Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really good at paying attention in class...anyways this is obviously inspired by the picture Ella posted last week of her on the balcony with Erin. If anyone has any prompts let me know.

X-Games

“Ella come on, you’re going to miss the beginning!” Erin calls through her apartment to Ella who has been doing her hair for what seems like hours.

“I’m coming!” Ella yells back just as she hears a knock on the door, “I got it!” she calls to Erin before opening the door to see Carm and Emily, who were also late.

Ella hugs them both before leading them to the living room where Erin already has the X-Games on. The sit watching a few events before Ella gets restless. She’s not as into winter sports as all Canadians seem to be and she doesn’t want to watch every single event for hours. Sure she likes a few of the events but she’s just as happy just watching the finals instead of each person doing 3 or more runs depending on the event.

Ella decides to go out on the balcony to call her sister, mainly to take a break from the games but also because she hasn’t talked to her sister in a few days. She hopes that the fresh air will help her restlessness. Ella is just ending the call with her sister when she feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind. She leans into the embrace and sighs happily before speaking.

“Hey Erin” Ella says, leaning back to kiss Erin’s cheek.

“Spencer O’Brien is up soon. You should come back inside.” Erin says, squeezing Ella tighter.

Suddenly Ella is hit with a burst of inspiration for a picture. She wiggles out of Erin’s grip and starts to climb up onto the wall of the balcony.

“Ella! What are you doing?!” Erin yells, grabbing Ella’s arm.

“Relax Erin, I’m fine” Ella says just as Emily and Carm rush out onto the balcony, concerned by Erin’s scream.

“Ella what are you doing?” Carm asks, sounding concerned as Ella stands up on the balcony wall as best as she can with Erin still holding her arm.

“Shush Carm; Em take a picture” Ella says before turning to Erin, “Let go Erin.”

“Not a chance” Erin replies, tightening her grip, scared that Ella is going to try to wiggle out of it.

Ella rolls her eyes, “Fine but at least let go of my arm – you can hold my legs. And smile.” Ella adds when she sees the grimace on Erin’s face.

Ella crouches down like she’s on a snowboard and puts both of her arms out before turning to Emily and smiling.

“Ella what are you doing?” Carm asks again not sounding any less worried.

“I’m a snowboarder” Ella says.

Erin rolls her eyes and Ella flinches a little as Erin tightens her grip on Ella’s legs. Finally Emily takes the picture they all relax. Ella starts to climb down but wobbles a little bit causing Erin to freak out.

“Carm” Erin calls desperately.

Carm rushes over and goes to the other side of Ella to help her down safely. Once Ella is safely on the balcony again Erin turn and walks inside, shutting the bedroom door behind her. Carm and Emily glance at Ella uneasily and Ella sighs before turning and following Erin inside. Ella knocks lightly on the bedroom door before walking in.

“Erin?” she calls quietly, seeing Erin sitting on the bed with her face in her hands.

Ella’s heart breaks seeing Erin like this and she rushes over, pulling Erin into her.

“Erin what’s wrong baby?” Ella asks as Erin clings to her.

After a minute or so Erin pulls back and begins speaking, “Why do you have to be so reckless? Do you have any idea what it’s like to watch you constantly put yourself in danger? You throw your entire body into soccer, you’ve had so many concussions and other injuries and on top of all that you do stupid things outside of soccer. You just climbed over the railing on a balcony on the third story! And then you started to slip and I was so scared. I can’t lose you Ella. I love you so much and you scare the hell out of me.”

“Erin why didn’t you tell me any of this before? Yes I throw myself into soccer but I don’t do it to be reckless, I do it because it’s my job and I love it. I’m not trying to get myself hurt I promise you. But the balcony thing, you’re right. I’m sorry. I didn’t even think about the fact that it was dangerous I just thought it would make a cool picture. I’m so sorry Erin. I’ll try to think more about what I’m about to do so that you don’t have to worry so much.” Ella says, trying to reassure Erin.

Erin’s tears finally stop, “Thank you baby.”

“I love you Erin but just so you know I worry about you too. All the time. Every time you dive or run into someone my heart stops for a second until you get up. But I know that it’s your job and you love it. I do see where you’re coming from though. I’ll try to keep myself out of dangerous situations outside of soccer and I’ll do my best to be safe when I’m playing too. No more climbing over balconies.” Ella says, looking Erin in the eye the whole time.

Erin finally smiles and Ella lights up.

“I’ll try to be more careful too” Erin says, kissing Ella lightly on the lips, “Now let’s go watch Canada kick ass.”

“You do know I am still American right?” Ella asks as they walk out of the bedroom.

“Hardly” Carm replies, earning a glare from Ella.

“Hey Em, send me the picture you took of us outside?” Ella asks after she sits down.

“Sure” Emily replies, reaching for her phone.

A few seconds later Ella’s phone chimes with a message. She saves the picture before opening Instagram and posting the picture with a long caption:

**@emasar3: Go @spencerobrien goooooo! Everyone tune in, pretty much NOW, to watch THE Legend compete in XGame finals! (N yes @erinmcleod1 just doesn’t trust my balance) ha #Damien #coomeondude #fortius**

A few minutes later Ella notices Erin look down at her phone. She glances over at her and smiles. Erin winks back at her before turning back to the TV where Spencer O’Brien is about to make her run.


	3. Getting Over Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at paying attention during class...but to be fair I only wrote half of this in class. I'm kind of stuck on The Camp That Changed Everything but I'm hoping to still be able to post the next chapter for that by the end of the week. Tell me what you think of this - it was hard to write. I don't like writing sad stuff so I tried to give it a happy ending but I don't know how I did so let me know.

Getting Over Alex

Today is the day. Today is the day I will watch my best friend, the girl I love, marry someone else. And I’ll put on a smile and tell her I’m happy for her, just like I’ve been doing for months, half hoping that she’ll finally see through my façade and half hoping that she won’t because I want her to be happy. I’ll tell her I’m happy for her and I am, but on the inside she’s breaking my heart. I’m already struggling to keep it together and I still have 2 more hours until the ceremony starts.

“Tobin” Alex’s sister Jeri says, interrupting my thoughts.

“What’s up?” I ask, putting on a smile in an attempt to mask the pain I’m feeling.

“Alex wants to see you” Jeri says.

I want to say that I don’t want to see her because if I see her I won’t be able to keep up this act anymore but instead I just nod and follow Jeri to Alex’s dressing room.

As soon as I walk in and see Alex I feel like my heart is shattering into a million pieces. She’s so beautiful. She has her back to me and when she turns around all of my thoughts disappear. She looks scared to death. I instantly forget my own feelings, worried about the one person I care about more than anything.

“Lex what’s wrong?” I ask, worry evident in my voice.

“I’m scared” she says, her voice sounding small and far away.

I swallow my feelings before speaking again, I can’t be selfish right now; she needs me to be her best friend, not the girl who’s in love with her.

“Alex look at me” I start, waiting for her to do so before continuing, “Do you love him?”

She smiles and my heart breaks even more, “Yes, of course.”

“Then you have nothing to be scared of” I tell her, hoping that it will be the end of this conversation and I can leave before all my walls come crashing down.

“But what if me being married changes things?” she asks, the fear still evident in her voice and tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

“Like what?” I ask, confused by the turn this conversation took.

“Like us” she starts and my eyes go wide, she can’t know can she?

“You’ve pulled away lately, ever since I told you about the engagement. And I don’t want to lose my friends, especially you. I can’t lose you” she continues, a single tear falling down her face.

I look down, my entire body filled with guilt. I have been pulling away but not for reasons she can understand. It hurts me to be around her and I can’t bring myself to stand in the way of her happiness. I don’t want to ruin her happiness and I know that if we’re around her too much she’ll eventually see through the walls I’m trying so desperately to build. She knows me better than anyone and I know that eventually she would figure out that something wasn’t right so I’ve been putting some distance between us.

I sigh before looking up at her, “You won’t lose me Alex. I know I’ve been pulling away recently, I just needed some space to work some things out but I’m fine now. We’re fine and nothing is going to change between us.” I say, trying to hide the guilt on my face.

I’m not lying to her, not really. I’ll do my best to keep our friendship the same and I’ll always be there for her but I can’t tell her why I pulled away and I have to make her believe that I’m okay because I can’t handle the questions that will come if she thinks otherwise.

“Are you sure?” she asks and I can see more tears forming in her eyes.

“I’m sure” I say, swallowing my feelings.

She deserves to be happy, I think as I wipe her eyes and pull her into a hug. I take a deep breath to take in her scent before pulling back.

“Now don’t you have a wedding to attend?” I ask, putting the all too familiar fake smile back on my face.

She laughs and my heart skips a beat, “I mean they can’t exactly start without me.”

I smile, “I’ll see you out there” I say as I turn to leave.

Just as I’m about to open the door I’m hit with a burst of courage, “Hey Lex?” I say.

She turns to look at me, “You look beautiful” I say.

“Thanks” she says blushing.

I smile and turn to walk out the door. As soon as the door closes I let out the breath I didn’t know I had been holding. I just stand there for a few minutes, leaning against the door, trying to even out my breathing. I’m still standing there when Kelley finds me a few minutes later.

“There you are! Come on we have to go sit down” Kelley says, grabbing my hand to pull me along behind her.

We sit down with the rest of the team and I thankfully end up next to Lauren. She’s the only person who knows how I feel about Alex. She’s the only one who saw through the façade I have been hiding behind for the last few months. I was staying with her and Jrue when Alex called to tell me she was engaged. She saw the look on my face when I lied and told Alex how happy I was for her. After I hung up the phone she hugged me and I told her everything. I’m glad she’s next to me for this.

A few minutes after we sit down Servando walks down the aisle and takes his place by the alter – then the wedding march starts. I hold my breath as I wait for her to come into view. As soon as I see her my heart breaks. She looks more beautiful than I’ve ever seen her. She’s always beautiful but she’s glowing and she looks so happy. We lock eyes for a second as she passes me and I give her what I hope is a reassuring smile. She takes her place next to Servando and everyone sits down. I release the breath I had been holding since we locked eyes but don’t take my eyes off of her. I feel Lauren’s hand on top of mine and I look over at her.

 _Are you okay?_ she mouths. I slowly nod in response. She squeezes my hand once before releasing it and turning to look at Alex. I do the same and spend the rest of the ceremony staring at her beautiful figure. I barely hear anything that’s said until I feel Lauren pulling me up from my seat. I look around and notice that everyone is standing, Alex and Servando are about to walk back down the aisle. I stand and smile at Alex as she passes.

As Alex and Servando leave we all begin to follow, making our way into the building where the reception / New Year’s party is happening. I go straight to the bar when I walk in and order a shot. I down the shot and order a whiskey, taking it with me as I walk back over to where the team is sitting. Lauren smells the alcohol on my breath and sees the glass in my hand. She looks at me worriedly but doesn’t say anything.

I spend the rest of the night drinking and doing my best to stay away from Alex. I know that I promised her I wouldn’t but just for tonight I’m going to be selfish. I can’t be around her tonight. I want her to be happy. Lauren helps with that. She stays by my side all night and doesn’t let me anywhere near Alex, knowing that with the amount of alcohol I’ve had tonight I would probably say something I’d regret.

Somewhere around 1:00 in the morning I find myself back in my hotel room and I pass out as soon as my head hits the pillow. I wake up the next morning with the worst hang over I’ve had since college. I reach for my phone on the nightstand and find a bottle of water and some aspirin along with a note:

_Tobin – hopefully this will help with the hangover I’m sure you have. Call me if you need anything. Love you. – Lauren_

“Thank you Cheney” I say out loud as I down the aspirin and the water.

 

* * *

 

 

Over the next few months I slowly start to get over Alex. Eventually I get to the point where I’m no longer in pain every time I’m near Alex or anytime Alex touches me. I can stand to be around her and things are starting to finally go back to normal. A few days after we get back from Algarve I am hanging out at some random bar with Kelley when I run into someone, causing them to spill their drink.

“Dang, I’m sorry dude. Let me buy you another one” I say before looking up to the most beautiful green eyes I’ve ever seen. The girl in front of me has long strawberry blond hair, green eyes and freckles. She’s a little bit shorter than me and beautiful in every way possible.

The girl smiles and follows me to the bar. I order another drink for the girl before turning toward her again.

“I’m Tobin” I tell her offering the girl my hand to shake.

“Samantha” the girl replies, shaking my hand.

We end up talking at the bar for a few more minutes before Kelley walks over.

“There you are Tobin, where did you disappear to?” Kelley asks.

I turn to Kelley, “Sorry Kell I was talking.”

Kelley glances at Samantha and give me a look. I frowns, confused for a second before catching on.

“Oh sorry, Kelley this is Samantha, Samantha this is Kelley, she’s one of my best friends.” I say.

We all talk for a few minutes before Kelley looks down at her phone and sees the time.

“Oh shit. Tobin we have training in the morning, we need to go.” Kelley says.

Samantha smiles, “Well it was nice meeting you” she says.

“You too” I say but Kelley elbows me so I decide to just go for it, “Do you think maybe I could get your number?” I ask.

Samantha smiles, “Sure” she says, writing her number down on a napkin.

Kelley and I say goodbye before walking out of the bar and catching a cab back to our hotel.

I spend the next few days texting Samantha and we end up going on a few dates. After our third date I ask her to be my girlfriend.

  

* * *

 

 

It’s May now and I realize that I haven’t thought about Alex as anything other than my best friend in weeks so I decide that it’s time I introduce Alex and Samantha. I call Samantha and ask her to meet me at one of my favorite restaurants in Portland before walking down the hall to Alex’s room.

“Hey Lex, are you busy tonight?” I ask, walking into her room.

“No what’s up?” she answers, looking up from her computer.

“Do you want to go out with me?” I ask, hoping that she’ll say yes.

“Sure” she says, getting up to change, “Just let me change.”

“Of course, be ready in 20 minutes?” I ask.

She nods in response and I walk out of her room to get ready myself.

30 minutes later Alex and I pull up to my favorite restaurant and I can’t stop fidgeting. What if they don’t like each other? I really like Samantha but Alex is my best friend.

“Tobin why do you look so nervous?” Alex asks, breaking me from my thoughts.

“Oh, uh, no reason there’s just someone I want you to meet” I say, leading her into the restaurant.

“Well chill, you’re stressing me out” Alex says laughing.

I manage a weak smile as we walk in. I immediately spot Samantha waiting off to the side of the waiting area. I take a deep breath and lead Alex over to her.

“Alex this is my girlfriend Samantha, Samantha this is my best friend Alex” I say once we stop in front of Samantha.

Alex glances at me, surprise evident on her face and I try to tell her with my eyes that I’ll explain later. Alex nods slightly and turns back to Samantha.

“It’s nice to meet you” she says and I sigh in relief.

“You too, I’ve heard a lot about you” Samantha says.

Alex gives me a look and I know she wants to know why I haven’t told her about Samantha but thankfully she doesn’t make a big deal about it.

A few minutes into our meal Samantha gets up to go to the bathroom and I turn to Alex, “So what do you think?” I ask her, nervously.

“I think she’s great. I really like her, but why didn’t you tell me you had a girlfriend?” Alex asks.

I smile, glad that Alex likes her, “I was scared you wouldn’t get along and I wanted to see if it was going to go anywhere before I told you. I really like her Lex.”

Alex smiles, “I’m happy for you” she says just as Samantha walks back to the table.

The rest of dinner goes well and I realize that I really am over Alex and I’m truly happy.


	4. Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn needs a confidence booster before the game against France. Whitney helps her remember to believe in herself.

Confidence

Ashlyn quietly slips out of the room where most of the USWNT is watching a movie the night before their friendly against France. Ali notices her leave and gets up to follow her but Whitney grabs her arm, stopping her. Ali glances over at Whitney, confused by her actions.

“Let me go” Whitney whispers and Ali slowly nods, knowing that Ashlyn needs her best friend right now.

Ali knows that Ashlyn is nervous and scared about the game tomorrow. She knows that Ashlyn thinks she is only getting the start because Hope is suspended but Ali knows that, that isn’t true. She watches Whit walk out the door, hoping that she can convince Ashlyn that she deserves this and not to doubt herself.

Meanwhile Ashlyn has walked out of the hotel and is sitting on the beach watching the waves crash.

Whitney walks up behind her and Ashlyn speaks without turning around, “I’m fine Ali, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Whitney laughs, “Well it’s a good thing I’m not Ali then.”

Ashlyn’s head snaps around as she focuses on Whitney.

Ashlyn sighs, “I’m fine Whit” she says halfheartedly knowing that Whitney knows she’s lying.

Whitney sits down next to Ashlyn, “Would Ali really have believed that?” she asks.

Ash cracks a small smile and Whitney celebrates the small victory, “Probably not” she says.

They sit side-by-side in silence for a few minutes before Whitney speaks again, “I know you remember the day you wanted to quit in college but do you remember the day I wanted to quit?” she asks quietly.

Ashlyn looks over at Whitney, this was not the direction she expected this conversation to go. Ashlyn thinks back –

_It was right after Ashlyn’s freshman season at UNC, Whitney’s sophomore season. Whitney had just been told by Anson that she was going to be moved from forward to center back. Ashlyn and Whitney weren’t close yet, they were friends but not the way they are now._

_Ashlyn walked into the locker room to find Whitney sitting there with her head in her hands._

_“Hey are you okay?” Ashlyn asked, taking a seat next to Whitney._

_Whitney looked up, “I’m fine” she replied, wiping her tears before looking down again._

_“No you’re not but you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to” Ashlyn said._

_They just sat there in silence for a while until Whitney breaks the silence, “I’m being moved to center back. I don’t know how to play defense. What if I can’t do it?”_

_“You’re kidding right?” Ash started, “I’ve only seen you play for one season and I know you’ll be an amazing defender. You have the mindset.”_

_Whitney looks over at Ashlyn, shocked, “I’ve always played forward, how am I supposed to just move to defense? Maybe I should just give up” Whitney said, finally admitting what she had been thinking._

_Ashlyn didn’t hesitate before replying, “Well if you think you can’t do it you’ll never be able to. If that’s what you think then maybe you should quit.”_

_Whitney looked even more shocked at Ashlyn’s response. She opened her mouth to argue or tell Ashlyn that she’s a horrible motivator (Ashlyn never found out which) but Ashlyn cut her off before she could say a single word._

_“But if you want my advice you should keep playing, keep fighting. You can be an amazing defender but only if you believe in yourself.”_

_After that day Ash and Whit were inseparable and Whitney never doubted herself again, thanks to Ash. She even returned the favor the next year._

Ashlyn smiles at the memory before turning to Whitney, “I remember” she says.

“Then you know what I’m going to say. Believe in yourself, because you deserve this. You deserve this more than anyone. You earned it and it’s your time to shine. Show the coaches and the critics that you deserve this because trust me, you do. I believe in you, the team believes in you, the fans believe in you – now you just have to believe in yourself.” Whitney says.

Ashlyn finally smiles for real and Whitney mentally pats herself on the back.

“Thanks Whit” Ashlyn says.

“You know I’ll always be your number 1 fan” Whit says, smiling.

Ashlyn laughs and stands up, brushing off the sand before offering her hand to Whitney. Once they’re both standing Ashlyn pulls Whitney into a hug.

As they break apart Whitney smiles, “Now let’s go finish the movie before your girl has a panic attack” she jokes.

They walk back into the room laughing and Whitney winks at Ali who smiles at her gratefully. A few seconds later the rest of the team notices them walking back in.

“Hey Ash you ready to kick ass tomorrow?” Alex asks from her place next to Tobin.

Ashlyn smiles, “Hell yeah, you have to score a goal for me though okay?”

Alex laughs and Tobin answers for her, “I’ll set her up for you but it’s up to her to put it in the back of the net.”

“No problem” Alex says, playfully shoving Tobin.

Ashlyn smiles, as long as she has her teammates; her family, behind her she can do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Whitney and Ashlyn's friendship. Feedback is welcome.


	5. Win as a Team, Lose as a Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole team is disappointed after the loss against France but no one more than Alex (except maybe Ash).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this after how upset I was after the game yesterday and I fully agree with the idea. Soccer is a team sport and you win or lose as a team. Although I will say that I think certain players did not do well and we should stop trying to push them into the roster I stand by the idea that they simply played a bad game and no one person should be blamed.

Win as a Team, Lose as a Team

“Alex come on, please come” Sydney begs.

Sydney and Kelley have been trying to convince Alex to come watch a movie with the rest of the team for the last 15 minutes but Alex is insistent on staying in her room sulking.

“I’m fine Syd, just go” Alex says, not moving from her spot on her bed.

“You can sit and mope with the rest of us just as easily as you can do it by yourself” Kelley tries.

“Kell stop, I don’t want to go” Alex says.

Kelley and Sydney can hear the finality in Alex’s voice. They share a glance, realizing that it’s no use – Alex isn’t going to come.

Kelley sighs, “Fine, come on Syd” she says, turning towards the door.

Sydney glances at Alex one more time before following Kelley out the door.

As soon as the door shuts Alex flops down, face first on the bed, covering her face with her hands. She just wants to brood in her own misery. She blames herself for their loss tonight and doesn’t appreciate everyone trying to cheer her up. She knows everyone is hurting and upset but it isn’t going to help her to sit in a room radiating with disappointment.

Meanwhile in the hallway Sydney and Kelley are trying to figure out what they can do to cheer Alex up.

“Hey guys, what are you doing?” Tobin asks, walking down the hall.

Suddenly Kelley’s eyes light up, “Tobin!” she exclaims.

“Uh…what?” Tobin asks, now sounding scared about what Kelley is going to try to talk her into doing.

“Go talk to Alex, she’s moping” Sydney says, catching on to Kelley’s plan.

“Well duh she’s moping, we lost” Tobin replies, shrugging – in truth she’s pretty upset too she’s just better at hiding her emotions than Alex is.

“Yeah but she’s taking it too personally, just try to cheer her up some” Kelley says, giving Tobin a light shove towards the door.

Tobin sighs, she wants to help Alex but she knows how Alex gets after a loss. It’s not always smart to push her – in fact it usually isn’t. Tobin glances back at Sydney and Kelley and seeing that they aren’t going to leave her alone until she goes in she gets out her keycard and opens the door.

“Sydney just go.” Alex says sternly as she hears the door open and close.

Tobin looks over at Alex and sees that she’s lying face down on the bed and didn’t bother to look up and see who had opened the door.

“Do I have to go?” Tobin asks, hoping that Alex won’t kick her out. She’s feeling pretty crappy herself and wouldn’t mind sitting and moping with Alex for a little while.

Alex lifts her head just enough to look at Tobin.

Alex sighs before laying back down, “No you can stay” she says, her voice muffled by the pillow.

Tobin smiles. She walks over to Alex’s bed and nudges her a bit, urging her to scoot over so that Tobin can sit next to her. Alex complies, rolling over onto her back giving Tobin enough room to sit.

“Talk to me Lex” Tobin says after a few minutes of silence.

Alex sighs and sits up, moving closer to Tobin so that she can lay her head on Tobin’s shoulder. Tobin takes Alex’s hand and intertwines their fingers, rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand with her thumb.

“I just, I feel like it’s my fault. I should’ve scored. Everyone expects me to score and we lost. And I’m scared for the World Cup – so damn scared. We haven’t been playing our best and the games are only getting harder. I want the gold so badly – not just for me but for Abby and Christie and Hope and Carli and everyone else who won’t make it to another one. I just feel like everyone is counting on me and I let them down.” Alex says, finally releasing the stress and worry that she’s been holding in for months.

“Alex you’ve got to give yourself a break,” Tobin starts, “You aren’t the only player on this team. We had a bad game as a team but as an individual you played pretty well. You went after the ball, you played all over the field, you took shots – it just wasn’t your day. It wasn’t any of our days. You have to understand that we’re a team Alex. We win as a team and we lose as a team. No one is expecting you to win the World Cup singlehandedly and no one is going to blame you if we don’t win. You have to give yourself a break. This is your first game back, cut yourself some slack and use this as motivation for the World Cup and all the rest of our games leading up to it.”

Alex is silent for a few seconds after Tobin finishes.

“Thank you Tobin” Alex says eventually, “You always know what to say.”

“Always Lex” Tobin says, looking at Alex.

Alex looks up and suddenly realizes how close their faces are. Her gaze drifts to Tobin’ lips and she slowly leans in, pausing just before their lips meet, as if asking for permission. Tobin closes the minuscule gap in answer. The kiss starts out slow and hesitant but heats up quickly, all of their pent up frustration and emotions coming out.

Suddenly a loud knocking at the door breaks them from their bubble. They break apart, breathless just as Sydney’s voice rings through the door, “If you aren’t in Cheney’s room in 10 minutes we’re breaking down the door!”

Alex gains her composure first, “Okay!” she yells out, still breathless.

A few seconds later they hear Sydney walking away and breathe a sigh of relief. They turn to look at each other at the same time.

“That –“ Tobin starts at the same time that Alex says, “I – “

They both laugh nervously before Tobin tries again, “You first.”

“That was amazing” Alex says, smiling.

“Yeah it was. I’d like it to not just be a one-time thing though…” Tobin says, trailing off at the end.

Alex’s eyes brighten, “Me too” she says.

“Good” Tobin replies, “Now we better go before Sydney hurts herself trying to break down the door.”

Alex laughs and gets up, pulling Tobin with her. Their hands stay intertwined until they get to Lauren’s room and Alex’s drops Tobin’s hand.

“Let’s figure this out between the two of us before we get the whole team involved” she says, more as a question than a statement.

Tobin nods in agreement and gives Alex a quick kiss before opening the door. As soon as the door closes behind them Abby stands up.

“Okay, now I know that everyone is disappointed in the game today but I want everyone to keep their heads up. We had a bad game but we **can** and **will** get past it. Alex – I know that you’re beating yourself up but don’t. Cheney – relax, no one played perfectly. Moe – keep your head up, you played well. Reba – you played great. Ash – do **NOT** blame yourself for those goals. You played a great game. The loss was no one person’s fault so no one should be blaming themselves. No one played badly, we just weren’t connecting. So everyone keep your heads up. This loss just means that we will work that much harder in training and fight that much harder against England. Use this to fuel you. We can do this. Now let’s all relax and watch a movie.” Abby says before sitting down.

Abby has always been good about getting the team to understand that nothing is ever one person’s fault. Soccer is a team sport and Abby reminds them of that often. Alex looks over at Ash to make sure that she is taking Abby’s words to heart and finds her smiling and talking to Ali. Alex smiles knowing that even when they lose they’re still a team and each and every person cares about every other person on the team.

Alex leans into Tobin who smiles at her as the movie starts. They have less than 4 months before the World Cup and they **will** be ready.


	6. I like you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney visits Kristie in Boston after Algarve.

I like you too

Sydney is visiting Kristie in Boston about a week before she has to be in Seattle for the start of the NWSL season. She flew straight from Portugal where she was playing in the Algarve Cup with the National Team to Boston to meet Kristie. Sydney was disappointed that Kristie hadn’t made the Algarve Cup roster but she knows that Kristie is even more disappointed so she won’t bring it up unless Kristie does first. Kristie was on her way to becoming a regular on the team until Tom was fired and Jill took over. Jill started calling p older players who hadn’t trained with the team in anywhere from 6 months to 5 years. Most of the team is starting to see that Jill’s strategies aren’t really working but there’s nothing that they can do about it, especially this close to the World Cup.

Sydney gets off the plane and although she’s exhausted from a day of traveling her face lights up with a big smile the second she sees Kristie. Kristie hasn’t seen her yet and Sydney can’t help but think how beautiful Kristie is – even in sweats and an old t-shirt and her hair thrown up in a messy bun.

Kristie’s eyes finally land on Sydney and Sydney swears she sees them brighten. Sydney drops her bag once Kristie is a few feet in front of her and Kristie nearly knocks her over in a bone-crushing hug. Sydney laughs and hugs Kristie back just as tight, she’s missed her best friend.

“I’ve missed you” Kristie says when they break apart.

“I missed you too” Sydney replies, “Now let’s go I’m starving.”

“Aren’t you always?” Kristie jokes.

Sydney childishly sticks her tongue out at Kristie but links their arms together before picking up her bag, showing Kristie that she knows she was just teasing.

“So how was Portugal?” Kristie asks once they’re in the car on the way to Kristie’s apartment.

“We’re getting better, meshing more and connecting on the field but it would’ve been better if you had been there” Sydney says sincerely.

“Thanks Syd” Kristie says as they park in front of Kristie’s building.

“So what do you want to eat?” Kristie asks as they walk in.

“Whatever, I’m just hungry” Sydney says as she dramatically drops her bags and falls face first onto the couch.

Kristie laughs and heats up some leftover lasagna for Sydney. They spend the rest of the day lounging around in Kristie’s apartment catching up and watching reality TV shows. Kristie doesn’t have a guest room and Sydney doesn’t want to sleep on the couch so they both end up in Kristie’s bed that night.

The next morning Kristie wakes up first and quickly realizes that her arm is wrapped around Sydney and their legs are tangled together. Kristie immediately starts to panic, she doesn’t want Sydney to find out about her feelings for her. She doesn’t want to screw up their friendship.

Kristie slowly manages to pull her arm away and untangle their legs without waking Sydney. Once she’s free she quickly but quietly climbs out of bed and walks into the kitchen. She busies herself making breakfast, trying not to think about how good it felt to hold Sydney like that.

“Whatcha making?” Sydney asks, walking into the kitchen.

Kristie jumps, accidently throwing the pancake she had been making.

“Woah, jumpy much?” Sydney asks, laughing.

“Sorry” Kristie mumbles, busying herself with cleaning up so that she doesn’t have to look Sydney in the eye.

Sydney gives her a weird look but sits down at the table, deciding to ignore Kristie’s weirdness for now.

“So what are we doing today?” Sydney asks after a few minutes.

“Shopping?” Kristie asks, knowing Sydney’s answer before she says it.

“Do you even have to ask?” Sydney answers, laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

 A few hours later Sydney and Kristie are in their third store of the day and neither is showing any signs that they will be stopping any time soon.

“What do you think?” Sydney says, holding up an ugly shirt that reminds Kristie of the ‘LeMew’ video that they shot with U.S. Soccer.

“You’re delusional if you think I’d wear that” Kristie jokes.

Sydney laughs and puts the shirt down. A few minutes later they’ve both made it to the dressing rooms and are trying on clothes.

“Kristie come here” Sydney calls from the room next to Kristie.

“What Syd?” Kristie asks as she walks into Sydney’s changing room.

Kristie’s jaw drops when she sees Sydney. Sydney is standing there in a tiny pair of shorts and her lacy black bra.

“So what do you think?” Sydney asks, gesturing to the shorts and breaking Kristie from her inappropriate thoughts.

“I – uh, they’re uh great” Kristie finally gets out, forcing herself to look at Sydney’s face.

Sydney laughs and grabs the front of Kristie’s shirt, pulling their bodies together. Sydney kisses Kristie and before Kristie even has time to react Sydney is pulling back.

“I – what was that?” Kristie stammers, trying to get her breathing under control.

“I like you too, you idiot – now can you tell me what you think of these shorts?” Sydney says calmly.

Kristie is stunned for a few seconds as she processes this new information but as soon as she realizes what Sydney said she’s hit with a sudden burst of confidence.

“I like your shirt better” Kristie says.

Sydney barely has time to laugh before Kristie crashes into her. Their lips meet hungrily and Sydney’s back roughly hits the wall of the dressing room. Kristie’s hands ghost over Sydney’s abs before moving to grab her ass. Sydney gasps and Kristie takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Sydney quickly catches up, sliding her hands under Kristie’s shirt. Kristie’s mouth drifts to Sydney’s neck and Sydney lets out a soft moan.

Suddenly there’s a loud knock on the dressing room door and they break apart both breathing heavily.

“Everything okay in there?” the sales clerk asks.

“Yeah we’re good” Sydney calls noticing the blush that’s slowing invading Kristie’s face.

They listen to the clerk walk away before they both break down laughing. They calm down a few minutes later and when Kristie is finally able to talk again she tells Sydney that they had better go before they get kicked out.

“I’d say I don’t know you” Sydney teases.

“You’re so disloyal” Kristie jokes back as they walk out of the store without buying anything.

They spend the rest of the day shopping and stealing kisses whenever possible. By the time Sydney has to leave for Seattle a few days later they’ve defined their relationship and made plans to visit each other as often as their schedules will allow. Sydney promises to find a way to see Kristie at least once before she leaves for the World Cup and Kristie promises to watch every game (she wishes she could go but she has to stay for her Breakers games). When they say goodbye at the airport it’s tearful but happy at the same time because they finally have each other in the way that they’ve both wanted for months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feedback is appreciated and suggestions/prompts are welcome


	7. Finding True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Servando break up and Tobin is there to pick up the pieces.

Finding True Love

“Just leave then” Alex says quietly, tears streaming down her face.

She had been fighting with Servando for the last hour, the last month really. He thinks that Alex doesn’t care about their relationship and to be honest Alex is starting to wonder if she does anymore. They’ve been fighting pretty much every day for weeks and Alex is just tired, she doesn’t want to fight anymore. That’s why she’s a little relieved when Servando turns to her room and quickly packs his bag muttering, “Fine bye” as he slams the door behind him. Although Alex is relieved that they’re finally done fighting it still hurts that he’s gone, they’ve been together so long.

As the door shuts Alex sinks down against the wall, sobbing. She pulls her hone out and clicks on Tobin’s name, relying on muscle memory to find it because she can barely see through her tears.

“Hey Alex” Tobin answers.

“Tobin?” Alex asks through her sobs, sounding more like a scared child than a 25 year old woman.

“Lex? What’s wrong?” Tobin asks, panic evident in her voice.

Alex just sobs in response, unable to form words.

“Where are you?” Tobin asks, trying a different approach.

“Home” Alex says, barely controlling her sobbing enough for that one word.

“I’ll be there in 10 minutes – it’s going to be okay Lex, just breathe” Tobin says tossing some money on the table of the café she’s at and pulling out her keys as she runs to her car.

Tobin pulls out of the parking lot and races to the apartment she shares with Alex probably breaking 3 or 4 different laws on the way there. Tobin knows that Alex and Servando had been fighting lately but she didn’t think it was this bad. _If he touched her I’ll kill him_ Tobin thinks – her mind immediately going to the worst possible explanation for Alex’s call. Tobin makes the usually 15 minute drive home in 8 minutes and runs in, finding Alex sitting on the floor, a blank look on her face.

“Hey Alex” Tobin says softly, sitting down next to Alex and putting an arm around her.

Alex turns and buries her face in Tobin’s chest, still sobbing. Tobin pulls Alex closer to her until Alex is basically sitting on Tobin’s lap.

“Lex what happened?” Tobin asks as she rub soft circles on Alex’s back trying to calm her down.

“He left” Alex mumbles into Tobin’s chest.

“Did he hurt you Alex?” Tobin asks seriously, holding Alex at arm’s length so that she can assess her for injuries.

“No, he didn’t touch me, we just fought…again and he left.” Alex says and Tobin sighs in relief.

“Talk to me Lex” Tobin says softly, pulling Alex back into her arms

Alex takes a deep, shuddering breath, she feels safe in Tobin’s comforting embrace.

“We have just been fighting all the time” Alex starts, “about everything. I guess he’s insecure and he kept saying that I wasn’t committed to our relationship. And he was jealous of you and kept trying to tell me that I couldn’t hang out with you. I refused to stop spending time with you – you’re my best friend. I need you. He didn’t like that. And it was the same accusations over and over again and eventually they started to be true. I was happier when I wasn’t with him. But then he would come here and we’d fight and I would feel like I do now. And on some level I’m glad that we’re over because it means that the fighting can finally stop but it still hurts – we were together so long.”

Alex tears have finally stopped flowing and are beginning to dry on her face by the time she finishes.

“It’s going to hurt Lex but you’ll get through this. And I’ll be there for you through it all. You won’t be alone.” Tobin says, kissing the top of Alex’s head gently, “Now how about we get some ice cream and watch some crappy movies?”

Alex laughs and Tobin’s heart leaps at the sound.

“Thanks Tobs” Alex says standing up.

“Love you Lex, now go find a movie” Tobin says, standing as well.

“Love you too Tobs” Alex says smiling as she walks to pick out a movie as she was told.

They spend the next few hours eating ice cream that they’ll have to run off tomorrow and watching crappy movies that they find on TV.

  

* * *

 

 

A few days later Alex walks over to Tobin and just looks at her nervously.

“You okay Lex?” Tobin asks, looking up concerned.

“Can we talk?” Alex asks cautiously.

“Sure” Tobin says, closing her book and gesturing for Alex to sit down next to her.

Alex takes a deep breath, “I think maybe Serv was right to be jealous of you…” Alex says, trailing off.

“Okay…why?” Tobin asks, not willing to get her hopes up that Alex feels the same way that she does.   

“BeacauseIthinkIlikeyou” Alex says quickly, all in one breath.

Tobin just stares at her for a second, trying to decipher what she said.

Finally Tobin gives up, “Okay, how about you try that again but a little slower” she says, taking Alex’s hand.

Alex takes a deep breath, “I think I like you” she says slowly as if she’s afraid of the words themselves.

Tobin breaks out into the biggest smile Alex has ever seen, “I like you too Lex, I have for a long time” Tobin says.

“Really?” Alex asks sounding unsure.

“Yes” Tobin laughs, “I just never said anything because you’re my best friend and I always thought you were straight.”

This time it’s Alex who laughs, “Well how about you let me take you out tonight and I’ll prove to you that I’m not straight?”

Tobin smiles even wider, “I would love that.”

That night they have an amazing time at dinner and that night turns out to be the start of something wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feedback is appreciated and suggestions for future fics are welcome.


	8. You're Married?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney is afraid to tell Kristie that she got married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little drabble. I can't believe Syd got married without telling anyone!

You’re Married?!

“Hey Kristie” Sydney says, guilt in her voice.

“Hey Syd what’s up?” Kristie asks, not noticing the guilt in Sydney’s voice.

“So I kind of need to tell you something and I need to do it in person so can you open your door?” Sydney asks, shifting from foot to foot – she does not lie the cold and currently Boston is covered in snow.

“What?” Kristie asks through the phone, confused as she opens the door.

“Sydney what’s wrong? What are you doing here??” Kristie asks, dumbfounded as she puts the phone down.

“Can I uh, come in?” Sydney asks, shivering a little.

“Yeah of course” Kristie says, just realizing that Sydney is still standing in the old.

Sydney walks in and just stares at Kristie awkwardly. Kristie starts to get worried, nothing is ever awkward with them.

“Syd what’s going on? You’re scaring me” Kristie asks.

Sydney takes a deep breath, “I got married” she says quietly, not meeting Kristie’s eyes.

“You’re engaged?!” Kristie exclaims, hugging Sydney, “I’m so happy for you!”

Kristie pulls back from the hug and sees the guilt on Sydney’s face.

“No Kristie…I’m married” Sydney says slowly.

“What are you talking about? When did you get married? What was I there?” Kristie stutters, confused.

“No one was” Sydney starts, trying to explain herself, “We eloped basically. No one was there, not even my mom. We were trying to avoid the media and we ended up avoiding all of our friends and family I’m so sorry Kristie – I wanted you there, you have to believe me.”

Sydney is cut off when Kristie pulls her into a tight hug.

“Congratulations” Kristie says when she pulls away.

Sydney just stares at her incredulously, “You – you’re not mad?” Sydney stutters.

Kristie laughs, “No, but I will be if you don’t show me the ring and some picture immediately.”

Sydney sighs in relief, “I love you Kristie.”

“Love you too Syd, not let me see the ring!” Kristie says smiling.


	9. Just Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope finally admits her feelings to Kelley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized = Hope's thoughts.

Just Talk

_Why can’t I just tell her? Because you don’t want to fuck up your friendship, that’s why. But it’s eating me alive, I have to tell her, but it has to be the right time._

“You’re thinking too loud” Kelley says from her seat next to Hope on the bus, breaking Hope from her thoughts.

“Sorry” Hope says, turning to look at Kelley who is leaning back in her seat with her eyes closed.

Kelley must hear the defeat in her voice because she opens her eyes and sits up, “What are you thinking so hard about anyways?” she asks.

“It’s nothing” Hope says in an attempt to brush off Kelley’s question.

“Bullshit” Kelley says bluntly, “Talk to me Hope, maybe I can help.”

Hope sighs, “You can’t” she says, rubbing her face with her hand.

“How do you know? Sometimes it helps to just say your thoughts out loud and know that someone cares enough to listen” Kelley says.

Hope actually considers Kelley’s point and is almost ready to give in when the bus pulls to a stop in front of their practice field, “Maybe later” Hope says, standing up and walking off the bus without looking back.

“I’ll hold you to that” Hope hears Kelley call after her and she smiles in spite of herself.

Hope throws everything she has into training that day as she tries to get Kelley off her mind. By the time practice ends she’s exhausted and is sure that half of her body is going to be covered in bruises tomorrow.

“Damn Hope you left everything out there today” Carli says as she falls into step beside Hope, “ice bath?”

“Definitely” Hope says, “My legs already hurt.”

Carli laughs and Hope smiles, grateful for the simplicity of their friendship. Carli doesn’t push her to tell her every detail of her life, instead she waits for Hope to come to her and Hope appreciates that. Although she also appreciates Kelley’s method because it shows her that Kelley really does care about her. Hope doesn’t notice Kelley watching her as she walks off with Carli.

When Hope gets out of her ice bath she grabs her phone only to see a text from Kelley:

**Kelley – I’ll wait for you in your room.**

Hope sighs and runs her hand through her hair.

“You okay?” Carli asks, following Hope into the locker room.

“Yeah I just have a lot on my mind” Hope replies gathering her stuff.

“Well I’m here if you want to talk” Carli says, knowing that pushing Hope to talk isn’t going to help anything.

“Thanks Carli” Hope says, managing a weak smile as she walks out of the locker room.

As Hope gets closer to the hotel she gets more and more nervous. _What if I scare her away? What if she never talks to me again? What if she feels the same way?_ This question makes Hope stop in her tracks just outside of her room. _Oh my god. What if she feels the same way?_ Hope quickly realizes that the thought of Kelley liking her back terrifies her more than the idea that Kelley could reject her. She’s afraid of hurting Kelley because she’s managed to hurt everyone she’s ever loved. Hurting Kelley would break her. _Get ahold of yourself Hope, it’s just Kelley._

Finally Hope takes a deep breath and opens the door to the room she shares with Tobin. When she walks in she finds Kelley lounging on Tobin’s bed messing with her phone.

“You know this isn’t your room” Hope deadpans, trying to keep her voice and tone normal.

Kelley looks up and puts her phone down. She sits up and looks at Hope as if she expects her to just spill her deepest darkest secrets.

Hope puts her bag down and moves to sit on her own bed facing Kelley.

“What do you want me to say Kell?” Hope asks after a few seconds of Kelley just staring at her.

“Just talk. Whatever is going through your mind, it might help just to say it out loud.” Kelley says simply.

Hope takes a deep breath, _it’s now or never_ , “Okay so there’s this person. And I like them, a lot. But it’s complicated. We’re friends and I really care about them. And I want to tell them but so many things could go wrong. What if they never want to talk to me again? What if I lose them? I can’t lose this person, it would kill me. And we spend a lot of time together because of our jobs so what if it makes things awkward?” Hope is silent for a moment before she continues, “What if they like me back? I only ever hurt the people who love me and hurting this person would kill me. I’m just so scared.”

Hope finishes so quietly that Kelley has to strain to hear her. Hope takes a couple deep breaths to compose herself and Kelley just sits there watching her.

Once Hope has calmed down Kelley starts to speak, “Hope, first of all whoever this person is would be lucky to be with you – you’re an amazing and beautiful person inside and out. And I can’t promise that you would never hurt them or that they would never hurt you because relationships are complicated but they’re also beautiful. But if you really care about this person then even if you do hurt them you’ll find a way to fix it **because** you care about them. You can’t go through life not putting yourself out there because you’re scared of hurting or getting hurt because you’ll still end up hurt. People get hurt, it’s a part of life. And sometimes you have to take chances to get where you want to be.”

Hope is speechless when Kelley finishes. Finally, after a minute or two Hop decides to take what Kelley said to heart and just go for it.

“So what would you say if that person was you?” Hope asks nervously, forcing herself to look Kelley in the eye in an attempt to seem confident.

Kelley smiles, “Then I’d say all the same things that I just said” Kelley says.

Hope’s face breaks into a huge grin and Kelley slowly leans in, “And then I’d do this” Kelley whispers just before her lips meet Hope’s.

 _Oh my god, is she really kissing me right now??_ After a few seconds Hope recovers from her shock and begins kissing Kelley back.

 _Kelley tastes like peppermint_ is the first thought to go through Hope’s mind when Kelley pulls back a few seconds later.

“I uh – are you – uh” Hope stutters and Kelley laughs.

“And then I’d say that I like you too” Kelley says, still smiling.

“But what if I hurt you?” Hope asks and Kelley can see her starting to close off again.

“Then you’ll make it up to me” Kelley says, reaching for Hope’s hands, “But the only way you’ll truly hurt me is if you don’t give this a chance. You have to let me in.”

Hope takes a deep breath, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Kelley asks.

“Okay.” Hope says calmly but with finality.

Just then Tobin walks in, “Oh hey Kell, I didn’t think you’d still be here.” Tobin says, “Uh am I interrupting something?” she asks, looking back and forth between Hope and Kelley.

“No, no – it’s all good. I’m going to go talk to Alex” Kelley says, “We’ll talk more later and don’t even think about backing out” Kelley adds, turning to Hope.

Hope smiles, “I won’t.”

“Good. Bye Tobs, bye Hope.” Kelley says, walking out the door.

“You seem happy” Tobin says to Hope once Kelley is gone.

“Yeah, I am” Hope says, smiling.

“Just don’t let me walk in on the two of you making out” Tobin jokes.

“Wh-what?” Hope scoffs.

Tobin laughs, “Yeah I know, we all do. And we don’t care – as long as you’re both happy.”

“We are” Hope says and Tobin can hear the happiness in her voice.

“Good” Tobin says, happy that they both finally admitted their feelings.


	10. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin plans an elaborate Valentine's Day with Ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely based on the pictures Ella posted on Valentine's Day and the day after. I will start on the request in the next couple days and it should be done by the end of the week.

Valentine’s Day

“Happy Valentine’s Day” Erin says kissing Ella’s forehead lightly to wake her up.

Ella smiles and opens her eyes, “Happy Valentine’s Day babe” she says, sitting up.

“You made me breakfast?” Ella asks, surprised as Erin puts a tray of eggs, bacon and toast in front of her.

“Of course” Erin says as she sits down on the bed next to Ella.

“This looks amazing, thank you” Ella says, turning to give Erin a kiss.

“You’re welcome babe” Erin says, reaching over to steal a piece of Ella’s bacon.

“So what do you want to do today?” Ella asks as she eats.

“I have the whole day planned out” Erin answers.

“Okay, what are we doing?” Ella asks.

“It’s a surprise” Erin says smirking.

“Oh come on Erin, just tell me” Ella complains.

“Nope, now finish your breakfast and get dressed” Erin says smiling.

Ella groans but does as Erin told her. She finishes eating and decides to take a quick shower before getting dressed. After her shower Ella quickly dries her hair and puts on a pair of dark jeans and her favorite Peau de Loup shirt. After putting on some light makeup Ella walks out of the bedroom to find Erin sitting in the living room with Max.

Erin is wearing lighter jeans than Ella and a plaid Peau de Loup shirt. A denim jacket completes her outfit for what Erin and Carm would call a ‘Canadian tuxedo’. Ella smiles as she looks at Erin. Erin doesn’t realize how beautiful she is.

“Hey beautiful, are you ready to go?” Ella asks.

Erin looks up, “Of course, let’s go beautiful” Erin says, putting Max down.

They leave the apartment, Erin making sure to open the door for her new jeep for Ella before getting in herself.

“Now will you tell me where we’re going?” Ella asks.

“Of course not, that would ruin the surprise” Erin says, smiling.

Ella rolls her eyes but sits back in her seat and turns up the radio, she loves listening to Erin sing along. Erin drives to a little coffee shop in the middle of the city and parks the car. Ella looks over at Erin confused because they already had coffee at home. Erin just smiles and gets out of the car, walking over to Ella’s side and opening her door for her. Ella follows Erin wordlessly, knowing that whatever their doing is part of Erin’s plan and not wanting to ruin it.

They walk inside and Ella immediately notices the live music coming from the back of the shop. Erin leads Ella towards the back of the shop and stops in front of the small stage. They stand and listen to the band play for a little while.

After a few songs Erin turns to Ella, “Wait here, I’ll be right back” she says before walking over to talk to a man who appears to be the owner. A few minutes later Erin comes back and the man walks up onto the stage.

“And now we have a special treat, this song is dedicated to a beautiful young woman named Ella” the man says, handing the microphone to Erin.

Ella’s jaw drops as Erin climbs onto the stage. The music starts and Ella gasps, tears starting to form in her eyes.

“What would I do without your smart mouth, drawing me in and you kicking me out” Erin starts and Ella melts.

By the time Erin gets to the chorus happy tears are starting to fall from Ella’s eyes.

“My heads under water, but I’m breathing fine. You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind. Cause all of me, loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I’ll give my all to you. You’re my end and my beginning, even when I lose I’m winning. Cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you”

Erin’s eyes never leave Ella’s as she continues to sing.

“I give you all of me and you give me all of you”

By the time Erin finishes singing Ella has happy tears streaming down her face. Erin hands the microphone back to the owner and steps down off of the stage. Ella launches herself into Erin’s arms, still crying. Erin holds her close and kisses her head.

“Ella what’s wrong baby?” Erin asks, rubbing circles on Ella’s back.

Ella pulls back, “happy tears baby. I love you so much. That was beautiful” Ella says happily.

“It was all for you. I love you too Ella” Erin says, her smile back.

Ella kisses Erin passionately but quickly, trying to pour all of her love into a single kiss. They pull away a few seconds later, breathless.

“Are you ready for the next surprise?” Erin asks.

Ella smiles, “Sure” she says, taking Erin’s hand and letting her lead her out of the café.

Ella hadn’t realized how long they had been in the café until she walks outside and notices that the sun is going to be setting soon.

“Where are we going now?” Ella asks when they are back in the car.

“It’s still a surprise” Erin responds, grinning.

Ella groans again, she’s not a patient person.

They have been driving for about 30 minutes and Ella is starting to get impatient.

“Are we almost there?” Ella asks.

Erin laughs, “Yes, just a couple more minutes.”

When the car finally stops Ella looks around but doesn’t see anything, they seem to be in an open, empty field.

“Where are we?” Ella asks.

Erin just smiles in response and gets out of the car. She walks around to Ella’s side and opens the door for her. Ella climbs out and looks at Erin, confusion evident on her face.

“Put this on” Erin says, handing Ella a blindfold.

“What? Erin, no. Where are we?” Ella asks.

“Just do it babe. Please” Erin says.

“Fine” Ella grumbles, putting the blindfold on.

Instantly everything goes black. Ella feels Erin grab her hand and pull her forward gently. Erin places her hand lightly on Ella’s back to help guide her. They walk for a few minutes before stopping. Ella can hear some sort of movement in front of her and can feel that Erin isn’t standing next to her anymore but she can’t figure out exactly what’s going on.

“Can I take this off now?” Ella asks, reaching for the blindfold.

“Just a minute” Erin says, brushing Ella’s hand away.

Erin moves further away from Ella for a few second and when she comes back she gently reaches up and takes the blindfold off of Ella.

As soon as Ella’s eyes adjust she gasps, “Erin” she says softly.

In front of her is a clearing with a picnic set up with most of her favorite foods. A blanket hangs from one of the trees and a projector sits nearby, the opening credits of her favorite movie playing. String lights are strung up just above the sheet. It’s beautiful.

“Do you like it?” Erin asks softly.

“It’s perfect, it’s beautiful” Ella says, tears forming in her eyes for the second time that day.

Ella pulls Erin in for a passion filled kiss. They pull apart a minute or two later, smiles etched on both of their faces.

“So can I go now?” Ella hears from a few feet away.

Ella turns and sees Emily standing off to the side a few feet away.

“Did you do this?” Ella asks, shocked.

“I just set up the projector and dropped off the food, the rest was Erin” Emily says.

“Thanks Em” Ella says, walking over to give Emily a hug.

“Have fun guys” Emily says, turning to leave.

“Thanks Emily! We’ll see you later” Erin calls after her.

Ella turns back to Erin, “Erin this is amazing but you didn’t have to do all of this” she says.

“I know but I wanted to. I love you Ella, so much” Erin says, smiling.

“I love you too Erin” Ella says.

“Let’s eat” Erin says, smiling as she gestures to the food.

Erin opens the picnic basket and hands Ella her favorite sandwich and a water. They spend the next few minutes eating, easy conversation flowing between them. When they’ve both finished eating Erin gets up and presses play on the movie. She sits back down next to Ella and pulls out a box of chocolate covered strawberries. Erin takes out a strawberry and gently feeds it to Ella.

“mmm that’s good” Ella says.

“I love you Erin” Ella says, her tone suddenly serious.

Erin smiles, “I love you too Ella.”

Ella takes the box of strawberries from Erin’s hand and puts it back in the picnic basket.

She puts her hand gently on Erin’s face, “You’re so beautiful” Ella says softly just before she leans in to kiss Erin.

They kiss is filled with love and passion and quickly begins to heat up, all of their love and gratitude from the day finally coming out. Erin feels Ella brush her tongue across her lips, asking for entrance. Erin smiles into the kiss and Ella takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

_Oh my god_ Erin thinks _I love this dominant side of Ella_. Ella’s hands tangle themselves in Erin’s hair and Erin’s loses all ability to think clearly. Erin wraps her arms around Ella’s neck and pulls her closer. Ella moans softly into Erin’s mouth and drops her mouth to Erin’s neck, sucking gently but hard enough that Erin knows she’ll have a bruise tomorrow. Erin is too caught up in the moment to care but when Ella’s hand wanders down to the waistband of her jeans Erin pulls back, breathless.

“Ella we’re in public” Erin pants.

Ella blushes profusely and nods her head. Erin laughs and lays down, pulling Ella with her. Ella makes herself comfortable, laying her head on Erin’s chest. Erin smiles and wraps her arms around Ella, pulling her closer.

“I love you” she says, kissing the top of Ella’s head.

“I love you too” Ella says happily.

Later that night, in the safety of their bedroom, they finish what Ella started at the park. They both eventually fall asleep, smiles etched on their faces from the best Valentine’s Day either of them have had in a long time.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feedback is appreciated and I'm open to requests / prompts.


	11. Our First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley gets jealous of Kate and it tests their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a request by goldah. I sort of changed it a bit, I didn't make Kate like Hope but I still made Kelley get jealous. Anyways I hope you like it and if anyone else has any requests / ideas let me know. Thanks for reading!

Our First Fight

I’m finally going to see Hope again. I know it’s only been a couple of weeks since I’ve seen her and I’ll see her again in a couple more weeks when we leave for the World Cup but I’ve still missed her. I convinced my coach to let me stay at Hope’s house so I’ll get even more time with her.

Suddenly Sophie knocks on my bedroom door, breaking me from my thoughts.

“Are you ready?” she asks.

I smile, “Yes! Let’s go!” I exclaim, bouncing with excitement as I grab my suitcase.

Sophie rolls her eyes but grabs her suitcase and follows me out the door. We drive by Christie’s house to pick up her and Reece before heading to the airport to meet the rest of the team. We have to wait about an hour before the flight. I spend most of that time playing with Reece after Sam and Caitlin, two of the babies of the team, yell at me for having too much energy. The rest of the team had already drifted away from me, claiming that my energy was giving them a headache.

Finally our flight is called and we start to board the plane. Christie thanks me for tiring out Reece as she walks by. Sophie took my coffee away a few hours ago so by the time we take our seats I’m starting to relax. I end up sitting next to Sam and Caitlin who make me take the aisle seat, claiming that they’re afraid I’ll explode if they try to contain my energy. I send a quick text to Hope before we take off to let her know that I’ll be there in a few hours. We’ve only been in the air for a few minutes and I’m already bored.

“Wanna learn a new game?” I ask, turning to look at Sam and Caitlin.

They glance at each other uneasily and I scoff, “Oh come on guys, it’ll be fun.”

“Alright, alright, what game?” Caitlin asks.

“Monopoly Deal” I say, smiling as I pull it out of my bad.

Tobin and Alex got me hooked and as much as I try to hide it I miss my best friends.

“Oh no” Sam says wearily.

“What?” I ask, giving her a confused look.

“I think you’re forgetting that Carli was my teammate last season – she told me all about you, Tobin, Alex and that game” Sam says.

“Oh come on! It won’t be that bad. Alex isn’t here – she’s the competitive one” I say, trying to convince them to play while simultaneously making a mental note to talk to Carli about polluting the minds of the children.

“Let’s just play otherwise she’s going to while the whole flight” Caitlin tells Sam.

I stick my tongue out at her but happily set up the game. After convincing them to play the rest of the flight goes relatively quickly. When we finally land a few hours later I pull my phone out to text Hope.

**To: Hope – Just landed, see you tonight**

I follow the rest of the team off of the plane to baggage claim to get our luggage. When we get there I see someone who looks almost exactly like Hope standing off to the side. I blink a few times, still staring at the person, thinking that I must be seeing things. I’m not supposed to see Hope until tonight because the team is going to do a light training session to stretch our legs.

I’m still staring at the girl when Christie walks past me, right up to the girl, “Hey Hope, how are you?” she asks.

I finally break out of my trance, “Hope!” I practically yell, launching myself into her arms, “What are you doing here?”

Hope laughs, “I couldn’t wait to see you” she says, still hugging me.

“I have to go to training” I say when we finally separate.

“I know” she says, “I just wanted to see you for a few minutes.”

My smile gets bigger and I lean in to give her a quick kiss.

“Kelley we have to go” Christie says softly and I turn to see that most of the team has already left the airport.

“I’ll see you after your training. Text me when you’re done.” Hope says giving me one more hug.

I nod and turn to follow Christie to the vans.

We arrive at the hotel and I leave my bag in Christie’s room, realizing that I probably should have given it to Hope at the airport. A few minutes later we all meet back in the lobby to head to the field. Training goes well, the exercise feels nice after the long flight.

When training ends I quickly send a text to Hope to let her know that we’re done. I’m taking off my shin guards wen my phone chimes with a text from Hope.

**To: Kelley – I’ll pick you up at your hotel.**

**To: Hope – Ok see you soon!**

I finish taking off my gear and head to the vans. I’m the first one there and I can’t seem to sit still.

“Calm down Kelley” Jill says as he climbs into the van.

“I can’t I’m excited” I say, still bouncing around.

Finally about 10 minutes about 10 minutes later everyone is in the van and we start the 10 minute drive back to the hotel. When we get there I’m the first one out of the van.

“Be at the hotel by 1:00!” I hear my coach call after me.

“I will!” I yell back over my shoulder just before running into someone.

I feel strong arms steadying me and I turn to look at who I ran into, intending to apologize.

“Going somewhere?” I hear, and look up immediately recognizing Hope’s voice.

“Hey” I say smiling, my whole body relaxing.

“Ready to go?” she asks.

“Yeah, I just have to grab my bag from Cap’s room” I say.

I notice Christie walking and follow her, dragging Hope along with me.

“Hey Kelley, need your bag?” Christie asks.

“Yeah, thanks Cap” I say, reaching down to pick up Reece.

“Hey Christie, how are the girls?” Hope asks.

“They’re good, Riley is still upset that she couldn’t come to Portugal” Christie says as we follow her down the hall to her room.

Hope laughs, “She’ll get over it.”

“I know” Christie says as she opens the door.

When we walk in I put Reece down and grab my bag, “Thanks. Bye Christie, bye Reece – see you tomorrow” I say, pulling Hope out of the room.

Hope’s phone chime with a text as we’re driving to her house. A few minutes later when we stop at a red light she reads the message and sends a quick reply before the light turns green. I wonder who she’s texting, which reminds me – I have to call Carli. My thoughts are interrupted when we pull up to Hope’s house. I follow Hope inside and put down my bags.

“Do you want a sandwich?” Hope asks, walking into the kitchen.

“Sure, I’m going to call Carli real quick” I say, walking to the living room.

Hope gives me a weird look but doesn’t say anything. I dial Carli’s number and she picks up on the third ring.

“Hey Kelley, shouldn’t you be with Hope?” she says.

“I am” I reply, “But I had to talk to you about polluting the minds of the young kids.”

“What are you talking about?” Carli asks.

“You told Sam not to play MonopDeal with me” I respond, annoyed.

Carli laughs, “Well you guys are insane when you play that game! And technically I didn’t tell her not to play with you I just told her some stories about you Tobin and Alex.”

“Rude” I say, laughing with her.

“Okay, I’m sorry – now go hangout with your girlfriend before she calls me complaining that you were too busy talking to me to pay attention to her.”

“Fine, I guess you’re forgiven” I say laughing, “I’ll see you in a few weeks.

“Bye Kelley” she says and I hang up.

When I look up Hope is on her phone again.

“Who are you texting?” I ask taking my sandwich from the plate next to her.

“Kate” Hope says, distracted by her phone.

“Who’s Kate?” I ask through bites of my sandwich.

“She’s on the Reign with me.” Hope says without looking up.

“Oh cool” I say, realizing that Hope isn’t really paying attention to me.

I finish my sandwich in silence and put my empty plate in the dishwasher. When I come back Hope finally puts her phone away.

“What did you have to call Carli about?” she asks.

“Oh, I just had to ride her for telling Sam not to play MonopDeal with me” I say.

Hope laughs, “Well she’s not wrong.”

“Hey!” I scoff but Hope just continues laughing and eventually I smile.

Hope controls herself and kisses me lightly, “Do you want to go for a walk?”

“Sure, can we take Leo?” I ask and Leo runs over at the sound of his name.

“Whatever you want” Hope says.

I smile, forgetting to be mad at her for ignoring me earlier. Hope grabs Leo’s leash and we walk out the door together. Hope leads me to her favorite trail.

“So how is everything with Sky Blue?” she asks me as we walk.

“It’s pretty good. It’s nice to be able to play forward again” I tell her.

“That’s good. You’re an amazing player and I really admire your ability to constantly go back and forth between such different positions.” Hope says seriously.

I blush, “you went from forward to goalkeeper” I say, trying to avoid the spotlight.

“Yeah in high school and a little bit in college. And I didn’t play forward very often. You’re doing it all the time” Hope says.

I smile and pull her into a kiss to end the conversation. The kiss was meant to be short and sweet but Hope wraps her arms around me and I get lost in it. I move my hands to tangle them in her hair and Hope’s tongue slides against my lips, coaxing them apart. I gladly oblige and she deepens the kiss. Her hands drift down to my ass and I moan into her mouth. My hands begin to wander under her shirt, ghosting over her abs. Her fingertips slide under the waistband of my jeans.

Suddenly Leo barks and we jump apart. Leo barks again and Hope laughs. Soon we’re both laughing so hard that we’re crying.

“Come on we should head back” Hope says, holding out her hand for me to take.

I smile, taking her hand and letting her lead me back to the house. We walk slowly, enjoying our time together. When we get inside I put on a movie and pull Hope down onto the couch with me. After a few minutes the movie is forgotten as our activities from the woods continues. My hand had just drifted back under Hope’s shirt when her phone chimes. I was planning on just ignoring it but Hope pulls away. She sits up and reads the message before sending a reply.

What is so important that she had to interrupt what was probably leading to sex? I glance at her phone when she puts it down. Kate. What the hell? I scowl and sit back, straightening my clothes. Hope turns to me and kisses me again but I pull away after a few second. She doesn’t seem to notice that anything is wrong.

After the movie we eat dinner and head to bed relatively early. Even though I’m still mad at Hope for continuing to text Hope the rest of the night I can’t ring myself to pull away when she wraps her arms around me in bed. I just feel so safe in her arms and I’ve missed this feeling. I manage to forget about my jealously, wrapped securely in her arms and I fall asleep quickly.

The next morning we mess around making breakfast together, making more of a mess than actual breakfast. We both shower and spend the rest of the time we have before Hope has to drop me off at my hotel and head to the field herself just lounging around enjoying each other’s company.

At 12:30 Hope drops me off at the team hotel and heads to the field to meet the Reign. I get in the vans with the rest of the team a little while later and we head to the field. I push all thoughts of Hope out of my mind as I get ready for the game. She isn’t my girlfriend right now, she’s just he keeper for the other team. I dance around the locker room with Sophie and some other teammates as we get ready for the game, lost in my own pregame routines. Before I know it, it’s game time and I’m walking out onto the field with the rest of my team.

I lock eyes with Hope for a second before turning away from her and back to my own team. The game starts a few minutes later and I’m completely focused. My celebration is a little excessive when I score in the 41st minute but I know that Hope won’t take it personally. We go into half time with a score of 1-0 in favor of us.

As I follow my team into the locker room I catch a glimpse of Hope – she’s walking off the field with her arm around a tall brunette girl. I scowl for a second until Sophie comes up behind me, pulling my thoughts away from Hope and back to the game. I follow Sophie into the locker room. I listen to Jim talk to us about the first half and then Christie pump us up for the second half. A few minutes later we’re back on the field ready to start the second half.

The second half goes pretty well. Sydney scores in the 67th minute to tie the game. The score stays 1-1 until the 88th minute when Sam scores off of a pass from Caitlin. I run to Sam, getting there just after Caitlin and engulf them both in a hug. We celebrate quickly before lining up to hold off the Reign for the remaining few minutes. When the final whistle blows I celebrate with my team quickly before going to find Sydney, Pinoe and Hope.

I find Sydney and Pinoe quickly and give them both hugs. I talk to Sydney for a few minute before looking around for Hope. I finally spot her in the middle of the field talking to the same girl I saw her with earlier.

“Hey Syd, who’s that with Hope?” I ask.

“Oh, that’s Kate” Sydney says.

I scowl and turn away from both Hope and Sydney. I wander over to Christie and start playing with Reece. A few minutes later Hope walks up behind me.

“Hey Kell, you played great today” she says.

I turn around, “thanks” I say with very little emotion.

“Ready to head back to my house?” she asks, not picking up on my sour mood.

“Sure” I say, realizing that this is not the place to have this fight.

I tell Christie that I’m leaving and she reminds me what time I have to be back at the hotel tomorrow for our flight back to New Jersey. I nod and follow Hope to her car. We spend the car ride in silence. When we get back to Hope’s I tell her that I’m going to take a shower, hoping that it will calm me down. I don’t usually get jealous.

The shower does its job and I’ve forgotten my anger for the most part, at least until I walk back into the living room to find Hope texting Kate again.

“Can you put that away?” I ask, my words laced with venom.

“What?” Hope asks, turning to look at me.

“The damn phone” I practically yell.

“What’s wrong with you?” Hope asks.

“I’m seeing you for the first time in two weeks and you’ve spent the whole time texting Kate” I say, spitting her name out angrily, “Why don’t you just date her?”

“Kelley are you jealous? Of Kate?” Hope asks.

“No – I’m mad” I say mad annoyed with her for even asking that. Should I be jealous?

“It sounds like jealously to me” Hope says.

“Fine! Maybe I am jealous but can you blame me? All you’ve done since I got here is talk to her” I say, tears forming in my eyes.

“Kelley look at me” Hope says and I don’t understand how she can be so calm. I reluctantly look up into her eyes and see nothing but love, “I love you. I want to be with you. Kate is straight. She just needs someone to talk to. She went to Washington so we started out talking about that but then I found out that she’s going through a really bad breakup. Her ex-boyfriend was abusive. I’m just helping her, that’s it. Nothing is going on.”

My anger dissipates, “Well now I feel like a shitty person” I say.

Hope pulls me into a hug, “You’re an amazing person, you just need to trust me.”

“I do trust you. I just miss you and it’s hard to be apart so much” I say, holding her tighter.

“I know it’s hard Kell but we can do it” she says.

I smile and lean up to kiss her. The kiss gets heated quickly, all of our pent up sexual frustration from not only the last two days but the last two weeks of being apart, coming out at once. We quickly move things into the bedroom and I’m surprised by the amount of energy we both have after playing a full 90 minutes.

Later that night as we’re lying in bed I smile, realizing that we just got through our first real fight as a couple. The first test of our relationship.

The next day I fly back to New Jersey feeling more secure of our relationship than ever.


	12. Erin's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella gives Erin a special present for her birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously this is based on the picture that Ella posted on Erin's birthday. The text is exactly what the caption said.

Erin’s Birthday

Erin wakes up on the morning of her birthday to the sound of someone pounding on the door of her hotel room. She opens her eyes and glances over at Emily’s bed, hoping that she’ll get up and get the door but Emily isn’t in her bed. Erin sighs and begrudgingly gets up to answer the door.

As soon as she opens the door she’s engulfed in a hug. Erin finds herself buried in curly hair that she would recognize anywhere, Carm.

“Happy birthday bud!” Carm says, “I’m so happy for you!”

When Carm finally releases her Erin just stares at her confused, “Thanks but why are you happy for me?” Erin asks.

“You haven’t seen it??” Carm practically yells.

“Seen what?” Erin asks, more confused than ever.

Carm smiles and hold up a finger indicating that Erin should wait. Carm unlocks her phone and pulls something up before handing the phone to Erin. Erin looks at the picture of her and Ella, smiling. It’s a good picture.

“Ella posted a picture, so what?” Erin asks, looking at Carm for an explanation.

Carm rolls her eyes, “read the caption.”

Erin frowns and looks down:

**Wishing my incredible partner (some could say in crime) a very very Happy (Cyprus) Birthday. Cheers to the best year yet. #lovelovelove**

_That’s cute_ , Erin thinks. _Wait?! Partner?!_ Erin looks up at Carm with big eyes.

Carm just laughs, “Go call your girl, remember we have training today.” Carm says, walking out the door.

As soon as the door shuts behind Carm Erin dives on her bed, grabbing her phone and dialing Ella’s number. By the time Ella answers Erin’s smile is so big that her face is starting to hurt.

“Happy birthday baby” Ella says when she answers.

“Thanks Ella…I saw the picture” Erin says, still smiling.

“Yeah? What did you think?” Ella asks, trying and failing to hide the nervousness in her voice.

“I love it El but did you think about what it means?” Erin asks.

“Of course baby. I’m done hiding and I thought it would make a good birthday present, especially since I can’t be with you” Ella says sincerely.

“It’s the most amazing birthday present anyone could ever give me. I love you so much Ella and I’m so proud of you, for everything – you coming out, soccer, everything you’ve had to overcome. You’re amazing Ella” Erin says, happy tears filling her eyes.

“I love you too Erin. And I’m so proud of you. You inspire me every day. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met.” Ella replies, trying not to cry.

“Thank you baby” Erin says just as Emily walks back in the room. Erin smiles at her and motions that she’ll be done in a minute.

“You’re welcome, now I’m sure you have training and some celebrating to do so call me later” Ella says, hearing Emily’s movement in the background.

“I will, I love you” Erin says happily.

“I love you do, have a great day” Ella says.

“Bye” Erin says, hanging up the phone and turning towards Emily.

“Happy birthday” Emily says, handing Erin a coffee.

“Thanks Em” Erin says, taking a sip.

“Get dressed, we have things to do” Emily says vaguely.

“Things?” Erin asks.

“Yes – now get dressed unless you want to go out like that” Emily says walking towards the door, “I’ll be back in 10 minutes.”

Erin rolls her eyes but moves to find some clothes, knowing that Emily wouldn’t hesitate to drag her out of the hotel room in what she’s wearing for whatever she has planned. True to her word Emily returns almost exactly 10 minutes later accompanied by Carm, Tanc, Selenia, Steph, KK and Kaylyn. The little hotel room gets crowded quickly.

“Woah did everyone really need to come in the room?” Erin asks, walking out of the bathroom and almost running into KK who is standing near the bathroom door.

“We had to have enough people to drag you out if you resisted” Carm jokes.

Erin smiles, “Sure, now what are we doing?”

“You’ll see, let’s go!” KK says, grabbing Erin’s wrist and pulling her out the door.

They head out of the hotel and start walking             towards the beach. When they get there they spend a few minute just walking around, letting the calming aspects of the ocean overwhelm them.

After about 15 minutes Erin speaks up, “Not that this isn’t great but what are we doing?”

“We’re going shopping” Kaylyn announces suddenly, hooking her arm through Erin’s.

Erin glances at everyone else, confused, “Uh okay?”

Erin shoots one last panicked look before Kaylyn drags her away from the beach and the rest of the team.

“Be back by 12:30!” Steph yells after them.

Erin turns to Kaylyn confused, “We don’t have training until 5?” she says as more of a question than a statement.

“John wants to have a meeting first” Kaylyn says offhandedly.

Erin rolls her eyes, “whatever you guys are planning isn’t going to work.”

“We aren’t planning anything. John really does want a meeting” Kaylyn says, pulling Erin into a little store.

“Then why are we going shopping?” Erin asks as she follows Kaylyn around the store.

“Because I want to shop. Now if you’re a good girl and don’t complain I’ll buy you a present!” Kaylyn says sarcastically.

“Oh really? Thanks mom!” Erin replies cheekily.

Kaylyn bursts out laughing, “You’re older than me!” she says, feigning offense.

“And you were just talking to me like I’m 7” Erin remarks.

Kaylyn rolls her eyes and continues shopping, dropping the topic. They spend the next hour or so wandering around Cyprus shopping. Kaylyn ends up buying Erin a snapback and a pair of sunglasses as a birthday present. At about 12:00 they start heading back towards the hotel. They get to the conference room with 5 minutes to spare and most of the team is already there, waiting.

Erin looks around, surprised that it really is a team meeting. John comes in and starts the meeting. He talks about the Cup in general and the different aspects of their game that he wants to work on. Towards the end of the meeting John decides to recognize Erin’s birthday.

“Alright everyone, we need to focus 100% on this cup and the upcoming World Cup so this is the only time I’m going to mention this – Erin can you come up here please?” John asks.

Erin gets up and walks to the front of the room where John is standing.

“Alright we’re going to sing happy birthday – 1, 2, 3”

The whole team starts singing and Erin doesn’t notice John reach under the tablet to pull out a pie tin full of whip cream. As soon as the song finishes John slams the whip cream in Erin’ face. The whole team erupts in laughter and Erin just stands there, a shocked expression on her face.

She finally breaks out of her trance when Carm speaks, “surprised?” she asks.

Erin smiles and wipes her face with her hand. She gets an evil look on her face and suddenly sprints towards Carm, wiping the whip cream on her face. Before Carm even realizes what’s happening Erin has already moved on and wiped the rest of it on Kaylyn’s face.

“What did I do?” Kaylyn shrieks, attempting to wipe her face.

“Distracted me so that they could set this up” Erin says laughing.

“And me?” Carm asks, whip cream dripping off her face.

“You’re just fun to mess with” Erin says, still laughing.

Carm frowns, “well then maybe I don’t need to give you your present” she jokes.

Erin’s jaw drops and she scrambles to find a paper towel and hand it to Carm.

“Relax you’ll get your present” Carm says, laughing.

“Alright who’s ready for a party?” KK calls loudly.

As soon as she says it the room turns into chaos. Sophie brings in a cake, Rhian suddenly appears with a handful of balloons and Selenia turns on some music. They all start dancing and generally having fun. A few minutes later someone from the hotel brings in a bunch of food. Everyone makes themselves a plate and they wander around, talking and having a good time.

Erin is enjoying herself and is just happy to be with her team. She just wishes that Ella could be there. Carm must notice the look on her face because she chooses that moment to drag her over to a table with a laptop on it.

“Happy birthday!” Carm says, gesturing to the laptop.

Erin looks at Carm confused for a few seconds until she hears another voice.

“Happy birthday Erin” Ella says.

Erin’s face lights up, “Ella! You were in on this?”

Ella laughs, “of course. How’s your birthday going so far?”

“Great, John pied me though” Erin says, frowning.

“I know, Em sent me a video” Ella says, still laughing.

Erin smiles, “of course she did.”

“Okay, quit hogging the peasant” Carm says from over Erin’s shoulder.

“I’ve been knighted” Ella protests.

“Nope” Carm says, taking the computer and walking it around the room.

Ella says hi to most of the team and Erin’s smile never falters. Her American girlfriend really has become a part of the Canadian team.

A few hours later the party comes to an end and the team disperses to get ready for training. Erin says goodbye to Ella and promises to call her tomorrow.

Training goes well and the team treats Erin to a nice dinner out after training. That night Erin goes to bed happier than she’s been in a long time. Ella’s coming out is the best birthday present she could have ever asked for. Right before Erin falls asleep she sends Ella a text:

**I love you. Thank you for the best birthday present ever**

Erin finally falls asleep, a smile on her face as she dreams of her amazing girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is appreciated. requests, prompts or ideas of any kind are always welcome.


	13. Mama Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren is a little too involved in Morgan's schoolwork.

Mama Bear

“Where are you going?” Lauren asks Morgan after letting herself into Morgan and Julie’s room.

“To the pool with JJ and Crystal” Morgan says offhandedly, looking around the room for her flip flops.

Morgan glances up when Lauren doesn’t respond, “Why?”

“Is your homework done?” Lauren asks.

Morgan sighs, she loves Lauren and she’s glad that she cares but it’s starting to get annoying. She’s been training with the national team for over a year now and she’s figured out how to balance her schoolwork with downtime and training without Lauren breathing down her neck.

“Not all of it but I will” Morgan says, trying to move past Lauren but Lauren holds her ground, blocking her path.

“No, homework first” Lauren says.

“Oh come on Cheney, I’ll get it done” Morgan attempts to argue but she’s already turned around. She knows that Lauren isn’t going to relent.

“Nope, I’ll be back in an hour to check on you” Lauren says, turning towards the door.

As the door shuts behind Lauren Morgan groans and rubs her hand over her eyes, flopping back on her bed. She was grateful and really needed the help and support in the beginning but now she wishes that Lauren would act more like her big sister / friend than her mom.

Morgan is still lying on the bed when Julie walks in a few minutes later.

“Hey you ready?” Julie asks.

“No, Cheney is making me finish my homework first” Morgan says, reluctantly getting up to get her books and computer.

“You’re kidding right?” Julie asks.

Morgan’s facial expression is all the answer Julie needs.

“You know you’re an adult right?” Julie says lightly.

“I know but she means well and I don’t want to hurt her feelings” Morgan says, “Just go – I’ll meet you in a little while.”

Julie waves her hand at Morgan, “whatever you say” she says, walking out of the room.

Morgan opens her book and gets started on finishing her history paper that she started yesterday.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile Julie finds Crystal by the pool.

“Hey where’s Moe?” Crystal asks.

“Lauren is making her finish her homework first” Julie says, sitting down next to Crystal.

Crystal just laughs, “She’s such a mama bear.”

“Yeah – sometimes a little too much but let’s just relax” Julie says, leaning back in her chair.

Neither girl noticed that Tobin and Alex were sitting nearby and heard everything.

 

* * *

 

 

Tobin looks over at Alex who just nods at her, “go” she says.

Tobin nods and gets up to go find Lauren. She heads upstairs and knocks on the door of the room Lauren is sharing with Amy.

Amy answers the door and shushes Tobin, “Ryan’s asleep” she whispers.

Tobin nods, “Is Cheney here?” she whispers.

Amy nods.

“Can you tell her I need to talk to her?” Tobin whispers.

“Everything okay?” Amy asks, quietly but concerned.

“Yeah, yeah everything’s good I just need to talk to her” Tobin says.

Amy nods and disappears into the room. A few seconds later Lauren appears, closing the door quietly behind her.

“Hey Tobs what’s up?” she asks.

“Let’s go to my room” Tobin says, leading Lauren a couple doors down the hall.

They walk into Tobin and Alex’s room and Tobin sits down on her bed. Lauren sits on Alex’s bed and looks at Tobin expectantly.

“I want to talk to you about Moe” Tobin says.

“Is she okay?” Lauren asks, starting to stand.

“Cheney sit.” Tobin says sternly, “she’s fine but I think you need to back off a little bit.”

“What do you mean?” Lauren asks, sitting down again.

“I saw JJ and Crystal at the pool. They were talking about how you made Morgan do her homework instead of going to the pool with them.”

“She needs to get it done” Lauren says, interrupting Tobin to defend herself.

“Yes, but she’s been with the team for over a year and I think she’s figured out how to balance it by now so maybe you should back off from being Mama Bear a little and trying being her friend.” Tobin says slowly trying to gauge Lauren’s reaction.

Lauren sighs, “You’re probably right. I just remember how hard it was when we were doing it. I mean it took me forever to get my degree.”

“But you did it. And she can too. She’ll be fine just give her a chance to make her own mistakes. She’s a good kid – she’ll get her work done” Tobin says.

“You’re right” Lauren says, running her hand through her hair, “do you think she’s mad at me?”

“No, she knows that you’re only doing it because you care. Just talk to her” Tobin says, giving Lauren’s hand a light squeeze.

“Thanks Tobs” Lauren says getting up.

“Sure dude” Tobin says, watching Lauren leave.

_Lauren just cares so much about everyone,_ Tobin thinks, _she’s a good person_.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile Lauren walks down the hall to Morgan’s room and takes a deep breath before knocking. Morgan opens the door and just stares at Lauren for a few seconds before backing up and letting her in.

“I’m doing my work” Moe says and Lauren hears a hint of annoyance in her voice which just makes her feel even worse.

“Can I talk to you?” Lauren asks, guilt evident in her voice.

“Uh sure” Morgan says, sitting down.

Lauren hesitantly sits down next to her, “So I just talked to Tobin and she told me that I might be suffocating you. I guess she just made me realize that you’ve been with us for a while and maybe I need to start acting less like your mom and more like your friend and teammate. I need to let you handle school on your own and trust that you know what you’re doing. Really I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for being so pushy and involved in every aspect of your life.” Lauren says, not really looking at Morgan.

Morgan smiles, “Thanks Cheney but you weren’t suffocating me, I just want have a chance to handle my own stuff. I was so grateful that you were helping me in the beginning but I can handle it now. I don’t need a mom anymore, I need a friend. And really I never thought of you as a mom, more like a really good big sister but now maybe that big sister can take a step back. I just want you to trust me to get my work done and come to you if I need help” Morgan says.

“I think of you as a sister too Moe. And I’ll back off. You’ll still come to me if you need anything though right? No matter what it is.” Lauren says.

“Of course I will” Morgan says seriously.

Lauren smiles and hugs Morgan, “how about we head to the pool now?” she asks when she pulls back.

“Actually do you think you could help me finish this history paper and then we can head down?” Morgan asks.

Lauren smiles, “of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is appreciated and prompts, suggestions or ideas of any kind are welcome and encouraged.


	14. One More Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy won't stop calling Hope. Will Kelley and Hope be able to work through it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from goldah so thanks for the prompt. I sort of changed the prompt a little bit but it's pretty close. I know that I haven't updated The Camp That Changed Everything in almost 3 weeks....I'm sorry! I have about half of the story finished but I'm stuck. I don't know how to finish it. Last week was spring break and I got caught up with family and friends. I'm going to try to get it finished to post by Sunday but no promises. I'm sorry!

 

One More Chance

“I broke up with him” Hope says by way of greeting.                                    

“Hello to you too” Kelley says, rolling her eyes.

Breaking up with him is one thing, signing the divorce papers is another, but actually wanting a relationship with Kelley and not running at the first sign of trouble is something else entirely.

“I’m serious Kell. I’m done. I signed the papers” Hope says, reaching out to grab Kelley’s wrist.

Finally Kelley looks up to meet Hope’s eyes, “Really?” she asks quietly, not ready to get her hopes up yet.

“Really” Hope says, pulling Kelley into her.

Kelley pulls back just before their lips meet, “Hope” she says softly, “we still have to talk.”

Hope sighs and rubs her hand over her eyes, “You’re right” she says.

“Can we go somewhere?” Kelley asks, looking around the room and noticing for the first time that they’re standing in the middle of the hotel lobby surrounded by their teammates.

Hope nods and Kelley notices Alex and Tobin share a worried glance and start to walk towards her as she follows Hope out of the lobby. She shoots them what she hopes is a reassuring smile before turning back and following Hope.

Hope leads her to the team snack room and sits in one of the chairs, gesturing for Kelley to sit in the other.

“I want to try this Kell. I know it won’t be easy but I really do want to try. But at the same time I’ll completely understand if you tell me to fuck off.” Hope says slowly, she’s not used to being this open about how she feels.

“We don’t have to hide?” Kelley asks.

Hope’s smile falters a little, “well I-I- don’t want to go public yet” she stutters, trying to stay calm.

“I just meant with friends, family and maybe the team” Kelley says quickly realizing that Hope is starting to panic and watching her face closely for her reaction.

Hope takes a deep breath, “Then no.”

Kelley smiles, “And you’re done with him?”

“Yes.” Hope says without a second thought.

“And you’ll stop pushing me away?” Kelley asks apprehensively.

That’s what she’s most concerned about. Hope will give her an inch and then pull back a mile. Kelley looks down, she’s afraid of Hope’s answer. She hears Hope take a deep breath and she prepares herself for Hope to shut her out again. Kelley’s so lost in her own head that it takes her by surprise when Hope’s fingers gently close around her wrist. She looks up and hesitantly meets Hope’s eyes.

“Yes” Hope say, “I’ll do my best to let you in. It’ll be hard but I’m willing to try. I need you Kelley.”

Kelley’s face breaks out in a smile, her chin wavering slightly as she tries to hold back her tears, “Okay” she says.

Hope smiles and pulls Kelley into a kiss. They break apart a few seconds later sporting matching grins.

“We should probably get back before Tobin and Alex send out a search party” Kelley says.

Hope groans, “They hate me don’t they?”

Kelley smiles, “No, they’re just worried about me” she says as they walk back towards the lobby.

As soon as they walk in Alex pounces on Kelley, “Hey can we talk” she asks, glaring at Hope.

Kelley notices Tobin standing a little bit behind Alex, wanting to stay away from any possible conflict but obviously just as concerned.

“Alex I’m fine. I promise” Kelley says, smiling.

Alex looks at her curiously but eventually nods, “Okay well we need to change for training. You’re rooming with Press.”

“Hope you’re with Carli” Alex ads as an afterthought.

“Thanks Al, see you in a few minutes” Kelley says.

Alex nods slightly and walks away with Tobin.

“Well that was sufficiently awkward” Hope says, watching Tobin and Alex walk away.

Kelley laughs, “They’ll get over it.”

Hope smiles and they both head up to their rooms to change for training.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day goes well and Hope invites Kelley to her room to watch a movie that night. Hope’s phone starts ringing while she’s in the bathroom and Kelley reaches for it, wondering if she should answer until she sees who it is.

Jeremy. Why is Jeremy calling her? Hope said they were done. She promised.

“Hey who was that?” Kelley hears and looks up to see Hope standing at the end of the bed looking at her phone in Kelley’s hand.

Kelley wordlessly hands the phone to Hope. Hope sits down next to Kelley, putting an arm around her lightly before glancing down at the phone. Kelley stiffens a little at the contact but relaxes when she hears Hope quietly groan and put the phone down.

_I’m being paranoid_ Kelley thinks, snuggling into Hope’s embrace.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day the team has the morning off and Kelley decides to convince Tobin and Alex to go to brunch with her and Hope.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Tobin asks when Kelley suggests it.

Kelley sighs, “Yes. She’s done with him. Just come with us, you’ll see.”

“Alright.” Tobin says and even though Alex hasn’t answered Kelley knows that it’s settled.

If Tobin is coming, Alex is coming.

“Thanks guys, meet us downstairs in 20 minutes” Kelley says, running out the door.

Kelley skids to a stop in front of Hope’s door and knocks loudly, realizing too late that she’s going to wake Carli too. Luckily for Kelley it’s Hope who opens the door. Kelley smiles at her appearance.

“Get dressed and meet me downstairs in 20” Kelley says.

Hope opens her mouth to protest but Kelley kisses her, causing Hope’s words to get caught in her throat.

“Sorry Carli!” Kelley calls into the room when they break apart, “20 minutes” she says, turning back to Hope.

“Okay” Hope says, slowly stepping back into the room.

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth!” Kelley jokingly calls over her shoulder as she walks down the hall to her own room.

Kelley is busy getting ready when Christen walks in after her morning yoga session.

“Where are you off to?” Christen asks.

Kelley looks up, “Brunch. How was yoga?”

“Enlightening” Christen jokes, sitting down on her bed.

Kelley laughs, “Alright well I’ll see you later” she says, grabbing her purse and walking out the door.

“Bye” Kelley hears Christen call out as she shuts the door.

Kelley rushes down to the lobby wanting to get there first. She does and only has to wait about a minute before Hope walks out of the elevator.

“Morning” Kelley says smiling.

“Morning. Where are we going?” Hope asks.

Kelley racks her brain for a way to stall but sees Tobin and Alex walking towards them over Hope’s shoulder and sighs in relief.

“Brunch” she says just as Tobin and Alex walk up.

Hope notices them a second later and panic flashes across her face briefly. Kelley lightly kisses her cheek and pulls her along by her hand, hooking her other arm through Alex’s.

“Come on guys” Kelley says.

They walk to a small diner down the road and are seated in a booth in the back. Kelley pushes Tobin down on one side and slides in next to her, forcing Hope and Alex to sit together on the other side. Alex glares at her but doesn’t say anything, sliding in the booth first so that she’s across from Tobin. Hope slides in next to Alex and puts her phone down on the table, discretely kicking Kelley under the table once she’s seated. Kelley winces slightly but shoots Hope a smile. A waitress takes their order and they start talking, Kelley carrying the conversation at the beginning but Hope eventually joins in.

Alex is still wary of Hope and Kelley’s relationship until Kelley says something stupid that makes her roll her eyes and glance over at Hope who is staring at her with a stupid grin, her eyes filled with love. Alex smiles lightly and glances at Tobin, deciding that she’ll give Hope a chance. All she really wants is for Kelley to be happy.

They’re almost done eating when Hope’s phone vibrates on the table so violently that Tobin and Kelley both jump slightly. Kelley glances down at the phone briefly and just catches the flash of a name before Hope grabs the phone and shoves it in her pocket.

Jeremy. Again. Alex notices the flash of hurt in Kelley’s eyes and the fear mixed with anger in Hope’s expression.

‘Who was that?’ Alex mouths to Tobin.

‘Jeremy’ Tobin mouths back and Alex scowls.

“We should get back” Tobin says, trying to ease the tension.

Everyone slowly nods and gets up. The walk back to the hotel is mostly silent, Kelley wondering if Hope lied to her, Hope trying to figure out how to get Jeremy to stop calling and how to explain everything to Kelley and Alex trying to understand the fear she say in Hope’s eyes when her phone rang.

“Okay well I’ll see you all back down here in 30 minutes” Tobin says once they’re back at the hotel, breaking the silence.

Kelley looks up and notices that they’re in the lobby, “Thanks for coming” she says, trying to hide the pain in her voice but Hope catches it and her heart breaks knowing that she indirectly caused it.

Tobin and Alex both nod and they all head their spate ways as they exit the elevator. Kelley walks to her room lost in her thoughts. She doesn’t know whether she should be mad, hurt or maybe even jealous. Hope told her that she was done. Even though Hope didn’t answer the phone it still hurts her that she’s still in contact with him. _She promised me that this time would be different_ Kelley thinks.

By the time Kelley finishes changing she’s no longer hurt, she’s angry. Angry at herself for letting Hope hurt her again, at Hope for doing it and at Jeremy for always ruining everything.

When Kelley gets on the bus she drags Tobin away from her normal seat with Alex and towards the front of the bus, as far away from Hope as possible. Tobin shoots Alex a panicked look as she follows Kelley but Alex just nods at her, a plan already forming n her mind. She saw the look of panic and fear in Hope’s eyes at the diner and she decides to try talking to her. She cares about Hope but Kelley is her priority. She needs to make sure that Hope isn’t going to hurt her.

Hope is sitting in the back, her eyes cast downward and her expression somber. Alex sits down next to her and Hope glances up. Hope panics for a second but eventually just looks down, defeat evident on her face.

Alex sighs, “What’s going on Hope?” she asks.

Hope looks up hesitantly, “He won’t leave me alone” she says quietly.

“Are you really divorced?” Alex asks, worried about Kelley.

“Yes.” Hope says firmly, “He didn’t want it though and he won’t stay away from me.”

“Why don’t you just change your phone number?” Alex asks.

Hope sighs, “It won’t help. He knows where I live. I’m afraid he’ll hurt Kelley if I make our relationship public.” Hope says so quietly that Alex barely hears her.

Alex’s jaw drops, she knew Jeremy could be dangerous but she never thought he would actually hurt anyone.

“Hope if you really think he could hurt you or someone else, especially Kelley then you need to get the police involved. Get a restraining order for yourself and Kelley. Something.” Alex says as the bus comes to a stop in front of the field.

Hope sighs, “I know. I will.” She says, standing up.

Alex squeezes Hope’s hand and walks off the bus.

Just before they walk onto the field Hope pulls Alex back, “Do you think Kelley will ever forgive me?” she asks and Alex has never heard the keeper sound more vulnerable then she does right now.

“She will.” Alex says confidently, “Now come on – we have a World Cup to get ready for.”

Hope smiles and follows Alex onto the field.

 

* * *

 

 

 

After training Alex sits down next to Kelley on the bus and sends Tobin to the back to make sure that Hope is okay.

“Hey Kell, I need to talk to you” Alex says, not bothering to ease into it.

Kelley turns towards Alex, “If this is about Hope I don’t want to hear it” she says, assuming that Alex is going to tell her to stay away from Hope. She doesn’t know if she even wants to be with Hope anymore and she doesn’t want Alex’s opinion right now. She didn’t notice that Alex sat with Hope on the way to training either.

“Just listen okay?” Alex says.

“Fine” Kelley huffs.

“You need to talk to Hope” Alex starts. Kelley opens her mouth to protest but Alex holds up her hand to stop her, “Just let her explain. She has a lot going on and she’s not trying to hurt you.”

“I don’t want to hear her explanation” Kelley says.

Alex rolls her eyes, “Come on Kell - just hear her out. You know I’m the last person who would take her side and I’m telling you to listen. Doesn’t that could for something?”

“Fine, I’ll listen but that doesn’t mean I’ll forgive her” Kelley says as they pull up to the hotel.

Alex smiles as Kelley gets up and walks off the bus. Alex follows and stands with the rest of the team outside the bus as they wait for Jill to tell they their dinner plans. As Jill is talking Alex slowly moves through the group until she’s standing next to Hope.

“Talk to her now” Alex says quietly.

Hope gives her a strange look.

Alex sighs, “I got her to say she’ll listen so do it now before she changes her mind.”

Hope gingerly nods and Alex gives her a not-so-gentle push towards Kelley when Jill finishes talking. Hope isn’t able to catch herself quick enough and bumps into Kelley. She glares at Alex before turning to Kelley who doesn’t look happy.

Hope gulps, “Can we talk?”

“You can talk” Kelley says sharply.

“Um can we go to my room?” Hope asks, not wanting to have this conversation in front of the whole team.

“Whatever” Kelley replies, doing her best to still sound angry when in truth she thinks nervous Hope is kind of cute.

Kelley leads the way to the elevator and Hope quickly sends Carli a text asking her not to come back to the room for a little while as she follows Kelley. The elevator ride is silent and filled with tension so thick it could be cut with a knife. Hope opens the door to her room and Kelley follows her in. Kelley walks over and sits down on Hope’s bed.

“Okay talk” Kelley says.

Hope moves to stand in front of Kelley, _I can do this_ she thinks _I’ve been rehearsing this speech the whole bus ride._ “Okay first I need you to know that I never meant to hurt you and I’m so sorry that I did. But I didn’t lie. I will never lie. Jeremy and I are divorced. He didn’t want it and now he won’t leave me alone. He keeps calling but I haven’t answered – not once. And I don’t want to. But I’m afraid that he’s going to get angrier and try to hurt me or worse you. Alex convinced me to get a restraining order and I think you should too. I’m going to go tomorrow and I want you to come with me. But I need you to know how much you mean to me. I’ve never believed in happy endings or thought that I would find someone that I love the way that I love you. And it’s terrifying but I’m trying. For you. I will do my best to let you in if you can just be a little patient if you’ll just give me one more chance.”

Kelley is silent for a few seconds making Hope start to panic.

Finally Kelley speaks, “You talked to Alex?”

Hope smiles, “Out of all of that you want to comment on me talking to Alex?” Hope asks.

Kelley smiles and Hope’s heart soars.

“Come here you big dummy” Kelley says, standing up and grabbing Hope by the front of her shirt.

Kelley pulls Hope into a kiss. They haven’t solved all of their problems but they’ve solved the biggest one and they both know that they can work out everything else.

“You do get a happy ending” Kelley says softly when they pull apart.

Hope smiles and hugs Kelley, holding her close – their hearts beating together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome. If anyone has an prompts/ideas either for one shots or for The Camp That Changed Everything feel free to comment.


	15. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan Brian gets nervous before her first World Cup game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon on tumblr asked me for more Morgan Brian fics. This is all I could think of so if that anon is reading this I hope you like it!

Nerves

It’s game day. We’ve been training for this day for months and it’s finally here. The first day of the World Cup.

My _first_ World Cup.

And I’m starting.

I know this isn’t my first game with the National Team but it’s the _World Cup_ and I’m nervous.

We just finished breakfast and have another hour before we head to the field. Most of the team is relaxing in the hall, the doors to everyone’s rooms open as teammates move between the rooms with ease, not really caring who’s room they’re in but I can’t bring myself to participate.

I’m too nervous. What if I screw up? What if I let the team down? What if I let my country down?

The World Cup is the biggest stage I will ever be on and I’m terrified. I know I’m not the only World Cup rookie but I can’t bring myself to talk about this with anyone. I don’t want them to think I can’t handle it. Because I can. I think…besides I haven’t seen anyone else look this nervous.

I’m so lost in my own thoughts that I don’t notice Lauren walk into the room until she speaks.

“There you are!” she says loudly, causing me to jump in surprise, “Ready for your first World Cup match?”

I swallow, “Of course” I say, trying to sound confident but Lauren and I have gotten pretty close and she sees my lie for what it is.

“What’s wrong Moe?” she asks and I immediately feel bad for ruining her good mood.

“Nothing, I’m fine” I say, trying to play it off.

“Don’t lie to me. Is it the game?” she asks, sitting next to me on the bed.

I sigh, “I’m just nervous. It’s my first World Cup.”

Lauren smiles and I just stare at her, confusion etched across my face.

“I was wondering when it would hit you.”

“I – what?” I ask, my jaw dropping.

Lauren laughs lightly, “Moe, being nervous is completely normal and it happens to everyone.”

“Really?” I asks, my heart rate slowly returning to normal.

Lauren puts her hand over mine, “Really. Kelley calmed Christen down last week. Ali and Ashlyn talked to Crystal after Ali talked to Ash. JJ talked to Cap. Meghan talked to Tobin and I and Syd talked to Alex. We were just waiting for you to realize that you can talk to us. We’re here for you Moe. How many times do I have to tell you that?”

I sigh in relief, “So how to do you get rid of the nerves?”

“You don’t” Lauren says and I can feel my panic starting to come back until she continues talking, “You just get through it. You’ll always be a little nervous and that’s a good thing. Use the nerves to remind yourself of why you’re here and to keep yourself humble.”

I smile, “Thanks Cheney.”

“Anytime kid. Now let’s go – we have a game to win!”

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later as I’m walking onto the field for the first game of my World Cup journey I’m still nervous but I’m also excited and ready to help this team show the world that the U.S. is still number one.

The game goes even better than I could have hoped. We win 2-0 and I assisted Alex’s goal in the second half.

When the game is over I take a deep breath, just looking out into the stadium in awe of it all before turning and following the rest of the team into the locker room. Lauren falls into step beside me and look over at her, smiling.

“How does it feel to win your first World Cup game?” she asks.

“Incredible. I never want this feeling to go away” I say, the smile on my face getting even bigger.

Lauren laughs, “Then I guess we better win this thing right?”

I laugh with her, “Yeah, I guess we better.”

As I walk into the locker room I smile looking around at all of my teammates, my family. I’m still nervous but I know that together we can do anything because this team **never gives up**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feedback is appreciated and suggestions/prompts are welcome and very much encouraged! You can leave prompts here or on my tumblr - uswnt-lovelovelove (I changed it). Thanks for reading!


	16. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope plans a date for Kelley with the help of a few teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another prompt request from goldah so thanks for the prompt. This turned out A LOT longer than I originally planned it to be but I hope you like it.

Happy Ending

I wake up to the excruciatingly loud sound of my alarm. I reach over to turn it off before rolling over and slowly opening my eyes. Carli isn’t in her bed, but I didn’t expect her to be. She’s probably already down at breakfast. I had always considered myself to be an early riser – until I met Carli.

I pull back the blankets and climb out of bed, going to stand in front of the window. I stand there staring out at the beauty surrounding our hotel for a few minutes. We’re in LA for this camp. I’ve been here before but the beauty of it always sneaks up on me.

I sigh and turn away from the window. As much as I love being in camp playing the sport I love with the people who have become my family I miss the freedom that comes with being at home, the privacy. When I’m here there’s always someone around and nothing is ever private but I wouldn’t trade it or the world.

I smile to myself as I walk over to my bag to get dressed before heading down to breakfast. I sit down at my own table with my coffee, marveling in the only time that this room will be silent, as I wait for the rest of the team to come down.

I look up when I hear the door open and my mouth curves into a smile when I spot Kelley walking towards me. She sits down next to me and I push her coffee towards her. I’ve gotten into the habit of making Kelley’s coffee when I make mine because I’m always up before her.

“Thanks” she says, smiling.

I cherish these few minutes in the morning that I get with her. It’s the only time we’re ever really alone with her. She usually gets here about 5 minutes before the rest of the team starts to trickle in.

A few minutes later Tobin and Alex come in and sit down at our table. I nod politely to them, I don’t have enough coffee in my system yet to carry on a full conversation and I know that they don’t either. They smile back at me and get up to get their own coffee.

An hour or so later after the rest of the team has surfaced and eaten we head to the bus to make our way to the practice fields.

Throughout practice I find myself unconsciously watching Kelley but I don’t notice until Ashlyn says something.

“Damn I don’t even stare at Ali as much as you’re staring at Kelley today” she tells me, breaking me out of my trance.

I look over at her, “What?” I ask, shaking my head as I try to focus on what she’s saying.

“You’re been staring at her all training” Ashlyn informs me.

I sigh, “I just miss her.”

As soon as I say it I know that Ashlyn is going to tease me mercilessly.

“Dude she’s right there” Ashlyn says laughing.

“I know. That’s the worst part. We’re physically together but we’re not actually together. Does that make any sense?” I ask, realizing that I’m probably not making any sense.

I glance over at Kelley again, she’s standing on the other side of the field laughing with Tobin and Alex. Her smile lights up the field, I think smiling as I watch her.

“Yeah that makes sense” I hear Ashlyn say, her voice bringing me back to reality.

“How do you and Ali do it?” I ask, genuinely curious to hear her response.

“We usually try to have at least one date night during camps. And we talk all the time.”

“And it doesn’t hurt that we live together when we’re not in camp” Ashlyn adds a few seconds later when I still haven’t responded.

I’m lost in my own thoughts so when I respond a few seconds later I’m surprised by the sound of my own voice.

“That’s it!” I say, my voice louder than I intended.

A few teammates who are standing near me look over, confused but I ignore them.

“Damn Hope, what’s it?” Ashlyn asks, trying and failing to hold off her laughter.

“A date. Will you and Ali help me plan it?” I ask, mentally berating myself for sounding so desperate.

“Of course. We can talk about it after training” Ashlyn says just as Jill calls us back from the water break.

I find myself actually smiling through the rest of practice as I anticipate the date that I haven’t even planned yet. The rest of the team feeds off of my energy and we have one of the best practices we’ve had in a long time.

When we get back to the hotel I lead Ashlyn and Ali to my room where we can talk in private. Carli went to take her usual ice bath and won’t be back for at least 30 minutes.

“Okay so what do you want to do?” Ali asks and I assume that Ashlyn has already told her the general idea.

“I don’t know specifically but I want to show her how much she means to me. I was hoping that you guys could help me with the specifics.”

Ali looks over at Ashlyn expectantly and I look at them in confusion for a few seconds before it dawns on me that Ashlyn is the romantic one of the two.

“Well think about what Kelley likes. Make it personal” Ashlyn says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

I sit there silently for a few seconds, thinking about what Kelley likes most.

“The beach” I say suddenly, “Kelley loves the beach.”

“Okay what else?” Ali asks.

“Glee” I say without thinking, “Squirrels, Stanford, donuts.”

Ashlyn laughs, “Okay now what can you do with that?”

I fall silent again, “A picnic on the beach” I say finally.

“Okay what else?” Ashlyn pushes.

“I can play the Glee soundtrack” I say, pausing as I wrack my brain for more, “And we can watch the sunset.”

Kelley loves to watch the sunset.

“What about squirrels?” Ashlyn asks and I pause.

I have no idea how to incorporate squirrels, it’s not like I can bring one to the beach. She loves squirrels but how can I incorporate that into a picnic on the beach? My face must show how lost I am because Ali laughs.

“What about jewelry?” she asks.

My face lights up, Kelley loves jewelry.

“Do you guys know any jewelry shops around here?” I ask, an idea already forming in my mind, “Somewhere that does custom stuff.”

Ali looks to Ashlyn and I smile, Ash really is a good girlfriend.

“Yeah, I know a place. I’ll write down the address for you” Ashlyn says, reaching for the pad of paper on the nightstand.

“Thanks guys” I say, taking the paper from Ash.

“No problem, let us know if you need any more help” Ali says as they walk out the door.

I follow them out and head down the hall to Alex and Tobin’s room. I knock on the door and Alex answers, confusion evident on her face when she sees me. We’re friends but we don’t usually just randomly hang out.

“Hey Hope, what’s up?” she asks.

“Uh hey Alex can I talk to you?”

“Uh sure, hang on a sec” she says and turns back into the room.

I hear her say something to Tobin and she reappears a few seconds later with a jacket. She follows me to the elevator and we ride down to the lobby in silence. We walk out of the hotel and I sit down on a bench not too far away. She sits down next to me and looks over at me expectantly.

“I’m trying to set up a date with Kelley and I need your help” I say without looking at her.

We aren’t exactly close but she’s one of Kelley’s best friends so I’m hoping that she’ll help me for Kelley.

“Okay what do you want me to do?” she asks.

I’m surprised that she agreed so quickly but I do my best to hide it, “Ashlyn gave me the address of a jewelry store nearby. I want to get her a squirrel necklace – or something related to squirrels. But I want your opinion on it because I want her to like it” I say nervously.

Alex smiles, “She’s been looking for squirrel jewelry that doesn’t look like it’s made for a 5 year old for a long time. How are you going to find something?”

“I’m going to get it custom designed” I say slowly, afraid that Alex will think it’s not a good idea.

Alex’s face breaks into a huge smile and I blush.

“You’re more romantic than you let on” she says.

“Whatever – will you help me?” I ask.

“Of course. You’re my friend. When do you want to go?” she says.

I smile, glad that she considers me a friend.

“Now?” I ask, “We have awhile before dinner.”

“Sure” she says, standing up, “Lead the way.”

I take a deep breath and glance at the address Ashlyn gave me before guiding Alex to the jewelry shop a few blocks away.

When we walk in Alex immediately walks over to the rings. She has marriage on her mind. I hide the small smile I can feel tugging on my lips as I pull her away from the wedding bands.

“Can I help you?” the clerk asks.

I glance at Alex who simply nods at me.

“I heard that you do custom jewelry?” I say, more as a question than a statement.

“Yes, do you have something in mind?” he asks.

“Can I describe something for you to sketch?” I ask, realizing that I have no artistic ability and neither does Alex – I’ve seen her pathetic attempts at drawing when the team plays Pictionary. I should have brought Ashlyn with me.

“Of course, one moment please” he says and I sigh in relief as he disappears into the back of the store.

“You know what you want?” Alex asks me.

“I think so but I need your opinion” I say as the clerk comes back with another man carrying a notebook.

“Mark will sketch your design for you” the clerk says.

I smile nervously and turn to the man who I assume is Mark.

“Okay what are you thinking?” he asks me.

“I want it to be a squirrel holding a heart. It has to be cute but not like a cartoon. Does that make sense?” I ask, looking over at Alex.

“One second” he says and I can see his hand flying across the page.

“Is what you had in mind?” he asks, turning his pad towards us.

It looks exactly how I imagined it. But will Kelley like it? I look over at Alex but I can’t read her expression.

“What do you think? Will she like it?” I ask nervously.

“She’ll love it” Alex says softly.

I sigh in relief.

“How soon can you have it done?” I ask.

“Two days is the fastest we can do” Mark tells me.

“That’s fine” I respond, our next day off isn’t until this weekend so I can get the necklace and still have time to plan everything else.

“Great. What do you want it to be made out of?” he asks me.

I glance at Alex, “Silver?” I question.

She nods, smiling.

“Silver” I say again, with much more confidence.

Mark nods, “Any inscription?”

I think about it for a second before nodding. He hands me a piece of paper and I write what I want before handing it back. Alex tries to read it but I cover the paper.

She scowls at me, “You’ll see after I give it to her” I smirk, my confidence coming back.

She rolls her eyes and I follow the man to the register, barely flinching at the price. Kelley is worth it.

 

* * *

 

 

The next two days go quickly and most of the team notices my good mood. On our day off I get up early to pick up the necklace.

When I get back I knock on Kelley’s door the necklace safely hidden in my pocket. Kelley opens the door and my face lights up.

“Hey” she says, smiling.

“Hey” I reply, leaning down to kiss her lightly.

“Don’t make plans tonight” I say when I pull back, “I’ll come get you at 6:00.”

“What are we doing?” she asks.

I just smile mischievously, “It’s a surprise.”

She rolls her eyes, trying to act annoyed but her eyes give her away. She’s happy.

“What should I wear?” she asks.

“Something comfortable. I’ll see you at 6:00” I say, walking away.

She’s laughing as she turns rolls her eyes and shuts the door.

As soon as the door shuts I turn away from my own room and head to Ashlyn’s room, knocking loudly.

“Hey Hope” Whitney says, opening the door.

“Hey Whit, is Ashlyn here?” I ask.

“Of course it’s 9:30 in the morning” Whitney jokes.

I smile, “Whatever, can I talk to her?”

Whitney smiles and steps back and gestures for me to come in. I walk past her and find Ashlyn sitting on the bed watching TV.

She looks up when I walk in, “Hey Hope what’s up?” she asks.  

“Can you help me get everything ready for tonight?” I ask.

“Sure what do you need?” she asks.

“I need to get stuff for the picnic and find speakers, although I’m sure someone has speakers I can use.”

“Okay well we can ask Syd for speakers and there’s a grocery store down the street” Ashlyn says, getting up and slipping on her shoes.

“Let’s go” she says, waving goodbye to Whitney as she leads me out the door.

She leads me down the hall to Sydney’s room and knocks loudly on the door.

Abby opens it bleary-eyed, “Can I help you?” she asks sarcastically.

“We need Sydney’s speakers” Ashlyn says bluntly.

“So ask her” Abby responds tiredly and I do my best to stifle my laugh.

“We’re trying to – she’s your roommate” I say, amused by how out of it Abby is. It’s not even that early.

Abby rubs her eyes, “Oh yeah” she says, moving to the side, letting us in.

I walk in to find Sydney still sleeping. Ashlyn is apparently unfazed by this and jumps on Sydney’s bed, waking her up.

“What the hell?” Sydney groans.

“Hey Syd” Ashlyn says, smiling.

“What do you want?” Sydney ask, annoyance evident in her voice.

“Hope needs to borrow your speakers” Ashlyn says.

Sydney’s eyes shift to me, noticing for the first time that I’m in the room.

“On my dresser” she says.

I turn and find them sitting on the top of the dresser, “Thanks.”

“Sure, now can you get this oaf off of me?” she asks.

I smile, “Let’s go Ash” I say, laughing when Ashlyn obediently jumps off of Sydney and follows me out of the room like a puppy.

We drop the speaker off in my room before heading to the grocery store. We get sandwiches, water, fruit and some donuts for desert. What Dawn doesn’t know won’t hurt her. We finish quickly and head back to the hotel where Ashlyn hands me a blanket that we can use to sit on. I thank her and head back to my room where I busy myself downloading the Glee soundtrack and making sure that the speakers work with my phone.  

It’s about 4:00 when I’m finally finished getting everything ready. I decide to take a quick shower and throw on some sweats before going to look through my suitcase for something to wear. After a few minutes of mindlessly looking through my clothes with no idea what to wear I sigh and pick up my phone. I hover over Lauren’s name in my contacts for a few seconds before pressing it.

The phone rings twice before she answers, “Hello.”

I take a deep breath, I’m not good at asking for help.

“Hey Cheney will you help me with something?” I ask.

“Sure what’s up?”

“Can you come to my room?”

“Be there in a minute” she says, hanging up the phone.

I only wait about 20 seconds before she’s knocking on the door.

“What can I do for you?” she asks, following me into the room.

“I don’t know what to wear” I admit.

“Okay what for?” she asks, walking to my suitcase.

“A date.”

“Can you be more specific?” she asks and I know that she’s asking what we’re doing on this date.

“We’re going to the beach” I say, smiling.

Lauren nods and turns back to my suitcase. 30 minutes later I’m dressed in my favorite pair of jeans and a light blue V-neck. Lauren smiles at me and I’m about to thank her when I hear a knock on the door. I glance down at my watch, wondering who it is. Kelley shouldn’t be here for another 30 minutes.

I open the door to see Sydney standing there, her arms full of various hair products.

“Uh hey Syd?” I question as she walks past me into the room.

“Sit” she commands, pointing to my bed.

“What are you doing?” I ask, ignoring her command.

“Cheney called me. Now sit” she says seriously.

I glare at Lauren but do as I’m told. 20 minutes later I’ve been successfully dressed by Lauren and had my hair done by Sydney. I drew the line at make-up and did that part myself. I feel a bit like a Barbie doll but I’m grateful for their help.

I throw all of the food, the speakers and the blanket into a bag that I borrowed from Sydney, the necklace safely in my pocket. I walk down the hall to Kelley’s room and take a deep breath to steady my nerves before knocking. Kelley opens the door and her beauty takes my breath away.

“Hey” she says, bringing me back to reality.

“You look beautiful” I respond, smiling like an idiot.

She blushes and looks down, “Thank you, so do you.”

I smile, “Ready?”

“Let’s go” she says, shutting the door behind her.

I take her hand as we’re walking out of the hotel and interlace our fingers.

“So where are we going?” Kelley asks as we walk.

I smile, “You’ll see” I say vaguely.

We’ve only been walking for about 10 minutes when I start to smell the ocean. Kelley’s face lights up when the beach comes into view.

“The beach?” she asks, excitedly, her eyes wide and hopeful.

I smile and nod. She jumps up and kisses my cheek before running off to the beach. I follow behind her, trying to hide my blush. I let her stand down by the water while I set up the picnic and speakers. Kelley doesn’t turn away from the water until the music starts playing.

Her eyes light up even more and her smile makes everything bad that’s ever happened to me worth it because it’s let me to this moment. It’s led me to Kelley.

“It’s beautiful” Kelley says, walking towards me.

I blush, “Let’s eat” I say, guiding her to the blanket and pulling her down to sit next to me.

Conversation flows easily as we eat and I’ve never been happier. We finish eating just as the sun is setting. We’re sitting together, my arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders. She’s gazing at the unset in awe but I’m staring at her; the way the light dances in her eyes and her freckles, shining in the orange glow.

“It’s beautiful” she says.

“Yeah it is” I echo.

She turns to me, “You aren’t even looking.”

“I’m looking at something even more beautiful” I say, completely serious.

Kelley just stares at me for a few seconds until our eyes meet and I can’t help myself anymore. I lean in and kiss her softly, trying to pour all of my emotions into the kiss.

I pull back after a few seconds, “Kell, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I need you to know that. You make me a better person. I never thought that I deserved a happy ending but you changed that. You changed my life for the better. And I will spend my entire life trying to be good enough for you. I love you” I tell her.

I know I’m not great with words but I hope that she understands how important she is to me.

Kelley squeezes my hand, “I love you too Hope. And you are good enough for me. You’re a great person.”

I smile and pull the box out of my pocket, “Now before you freak out, this isn’t a ring. I just wanted to get you something to show you how much you mean to me.”

I hand her the box. She opens it slowly and all of my attention is focused on her face, trying to gauge her reaction. I hope she can’t tell how nervous I am. I just want her to like it.

Her face lights up when she opens it and I breathe a sigh of relief.

“Hope, it’s beautiful. Where did you get it?” she asks, holding it gingerly in her hand.

I blush, “It doesn’t matter. Do you like it?” I ask.

I don’t want her to know that it was custom or how much it costs. She’ll just say that it was too much but she’s worth it.

“Like it? I love it” she says happily.

“Turn it over” I tell her, the smile never leaving my face.

She does, reading the inscription out loud, “ _To my squirrel, you hold my heart_ – Hope that’s beautiful.”

She has happy tears falling steadily down her face now and I can feel my own eyes filling with tears too.

“Put it on me?” she asks, holding it out for me to take.

I nod, taking it from her and brushing her hair off of her shoulders. My hands shake as I clasp it together. I kiss her shoulder lightly before letting her hair fall back down her back.

She turns around and kisses me. I smile into the kiss. When we pull apart I rest my forehead against hers.

“We should get back” I say softly.

She nods and we both stand up. I pack up the blanket, speakers and left over food quickly and we walk back to the hotel slowly, holding hands the whole time.

When we get back to the team floor we find half of the team sitting in the hallway. Alex is the first to see us and immediately rushes over.

“Let me see” she exclaims.

Kelley looks at me, confused.

“She helped me with the necklace” I tell her.

“But she wouldn’t let me see the inscription” Alex says impatiently, reaching for Kelley’s neck where the necklace is visible.

“ _To my squirrel, you hold my heart_ aww!” Alex reads out loud.

I blush and duck my head, embarrassed.

“Leave her alone Alex” Kelley scolds.

“It’s okay, I think I’m going to head to bed. I’ll see you in the morning” I say, giving her a quick kiss.

“Aww” Alex coos and I see Kelley push her lightly as I walk away.

I walk into my room happier than I’ve ever been. I have a girlfriend who I love and have found a family in my teammates who actually care about me. Maybe I don’t deserve a happy ending but I’ve found mine and I’m going to do whatever it takes to keep it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feedback is appreciated and suggestions/prompts are welcomed and encouraged.


	17. Just Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry that I've been MIA for so long...and I promise I am working on an update for The Camp that Changed Everything but it will still probably at least be a couple weeks....I'm SO SO SO sorry!!! I just haven't really been motivated to write lately. That being said someone asked for Moe & JJ (don't remember who) so I wrote one even though it felt really weird to write. I hope you guys like it!

Just Friends

Morgan is laughing with Kling as she walks down the hall to her room. She turns and waves goodbye to Kling as she gets to the door opening it and walking in. She turns and drops her bag on the floor, letting the door fall shut behind her before turning to say hi to her roommate Julie, but the smile falls off of her face as soon as she catches sight of Julie.

“Julie what’s wrong?” Morgan asks as she sees her sitting on the floor against her bed, tears streaming down her face.

Julie barely looks up at Morgan before turning her head back to the floor and continuing to silently cry. Morgan’s heart breaks just seeing Julie cry and she rushes to her side, putting her arm around her and pulling her into her side. Julie’s silent cries turn into violent sobs in response. Morgan simply hugs her closer and rubs her back trying to calm her down.

After what seems like forever to Morgan but is probably more like 10 minutes Julie pulls back just enough to look at Morgan. Morgan pulls her sweatshirt sleeves down over her hands and uses it to wipe the tears from Julie’s face.

“What happened?” Morgan asks gently.

“Zach broke up with me” Julie says, more tears starting to fall from her eyes.

Morgan’s jaw falls open in shock, Julie and Zach had been together for years and Morgan never expected them to break up.

“What? What happened?” Morgan finally asks, pulling Julie even closer.

Morgan feels Julie take a deep breath before replying, “He said he couldn’t handle all of the attention I’ve been getting since the World Cup. But that doesn’t make sense – he’s a professional football player, he gets attention all the time. Shouldn’t he be happy for me? I just don’t understand!”

Morgan just stares at Julie for a few seconds, unsure of how to respond.

Finally she pulls back a little so that she can look at Julie, “JJ look at me” she says, waiting for Julie to meet her gaze before continuing, “if Zach isn’t proud of you for everything you’ve accomplished then he doesn’t deserve you. You are an amazing person and you deserve someone who is proud of you and how hard you’ve worked to get here.”

“But I love him” Julie says quietly and Morgan’s heart breaks just hearing her.

“I know but I promise you, you’ll find someone better who won’t feel threatened by your success.”

“How do you know?” Julie asks, no longer looking at Morgan.

For the first time since walking in the room and seeing Julie, Morgan feels herself smiling, “Because you told me the same thing 3 weeks ago when Eric broke up with me. And look where I am now” Morgan says, sticking her tongue out at Julie.

Julie laughs lightly and Morgan smiles, knowing that eventually things will be okay. They will be okay.

Morgan stands up and holds her hand out to pull Julie up, “Now come on, let’s go find out whose hosting movie night.”

Julie takes Morgan’s hand, letting her pull her up, “Let me just wash my face and we’ll go” she says, giving Morgan a small smile.

 

 

The next few days go well. Morgan and Julie spend even more time together than they did before and the team is starting to notice. Most of them think that they’re just bonding over their current mutual heartbreak but a few have noticed something different about them.

Lauren has begun to notice that Morgan is getting more and more confident in the last few days and she thinks that Julie is behind it.

Kling however has noticed Morgan staring at Julie when she’s not looking and the friendly touches that linger a little longer than what could be considered friendly. At first Meghan just brushes it off but after seeing it a few times she decides she has to say something to Morgan. Meghan is pacing the hallway trying to figure out what to say to Moe when Lauren walks out of her room and almost runs into her.

“Woah Kling what’s going on?” Lauren asks.

Meghan sighs, “Can I ask your advice on something?” she asks.

“Of course, what’s up?” Lauren asks.

“I think Moe has a crush on JJ and I don’t know how to bring it up and we don’t usually talk about this kind of thing and –“

“Kling calm down. Do you want me to talk to her?” Lauren asks.

Meghan sighs in relief, “Please?”

Lauren laughs, “Of course, I’ll go talk to her now.”

Kling smiles and Lauren says goodbye before walking a few feet down the hall to Morgan and Julie’s room.

“Hey Cheney what’s up?” Morgan asks when she opens the door.

“Hey Moe can I talk to you for a few minutes?” Lauren asks.

“Sure let me just grab my shoes”

Lauren nods and hears Morgan telling Julie where she’s going before reappearing at the door with her shoes on.

“Let’s take a walk” Lauren suggests, leading the way to the elevator.

The ride down to the lobby passes in comfortable silence. They walk out of the hotel and down the block for a couple minutes until they get to a bench and Lauren gestures for them to sit down.

“So what’s up?” Morgan asks, looking at Lauren.

“Okay I’m just going to be blunt about this because I don’t know how else to bring it up” Lauren starts.

“Okay?” Morgan says as more of a question than a statement.

“What’s going on between you and Julie?” Lauren asks.

Morgan’s jaw drops, “I – what? Nothing. We’re **just friends** ” she stammers.

“Moe I thought we agreed not to lie to each other” Lauren says lightly.

Morgan sighs, “Nothing is going on” she says slowly.

“But?” Lauren prompts.

“But I think I like her” Moe says, rubbing her hand over her face.

“Have you told her?” Lauren asks when Morgan finally drops her hands.

“What? No! Of course not! I’m not going to ruin our friendship, not to mention team chemistry over some stupid little crush!” Morgan stammers, standing up and pacing in front of Lauren, “I mean she doesn’t like me, she doesn’t even like girls. And even if she did why would she like me?”

Lauren stands up and takes Morgan’s hands, forcing her to stop pacing, “Moe listen to me” she says, waiting for Morgan to look at her before continuing, “First of all, you’re amazing and anyone would be lucky to be with you, never doubt that.”

Morgan nods slowly and Lauren takes it as a sign to continue, “Now I don’t know how Julie feels but I do know that in the past week or so I’m not the only one who’s noticed the extra looks you two have shared.”

“What are you talking about?” Morgan asks.

Lauren smiles, now she’s getting somewhere, “You two haven’t been apart in like 2 weeks and the rare times you are you’re always staring at each other when you think the other isn’t looking. I mean I’m talking to you right now because Kling was freaking out trying to figure out how to talk to you herself.”

Morgan laughs, “Kling was going to try to talk to me about this?”

Lauren smiles, “Yes but that wasn’t the point. Talk to Julie.”

Morgan sighs, “Yeah okay. Thanks Lauren.”

“Anytime kid. You know I’m always here for you” Lauren says hugging Morgan.

Moe smiles and Lauren keeps her arm around her as they walk back to the hotel. They get back to the team floor and Lauren gives Moe one more hug before lightly pushing her back towards her room so she can talk to Julie.

Morgan takes a deep breath and opens the door.

Julie looks up from her phone and smiles at Morgan, “Hey what did Lauren want?” she asks as Morgan flicks her shoes off.

“Uh nothing, um can I talk to you?” Morgan asks nervously.

“Of course, what’s up?” Julie asks, putting her phone down.

Morgan takes another deep breath, “Okay so I don’t really know how to say this and I don’t want to ruin our friendship but I just need to get this off of my chest before I explode”

“Morgan relax. Nothing you say could ruin our friendship. You’re scaring me – what’s going on?” Julie says, stopping Morgan’s rambling.

“I like you” Morgan says so quietly that Julie isn’t sure she heard her correctly.

“Can you try that again a little louder?” Julie asks softly.

“I like you” Morgan says, louder this time, looking down at her feet.

Morgan is so bust starting at her feet and thinking about all the ways that this is going to screw up her friendship that she jumps when she hears Julie’s voice.

“Moe look at me” Julie says and Morgan nervously looks up, surprised to see that Julie is smiling, “I like you too, I was just too afraid to tell you.”

Morgan’s face lights up in a smile.

“Can I kiss you?” Julie asks softly.

Morgan laughs lightly, furiously nodding her head. Julie smiles and leans in slowly.

When Morgan tells this story later, she’ll swear she felt fireworks but in the moment all she could think about was the perfect feeling of Julie’s lips on her and how they were definitely not **just friends**.


	18. Never Gave Up On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still attempting to work on a new chapter for The Camp That Changed Everything....i'm sorry! But here's a short O'Solo to hopefully stop you from killing me for taking so long? If anyone wants to help me with The Camp That Changed Everything comment please?? Thanks for reading.

Never Gave Up on Me

I knew that he wasn’t good for me. I had known for a while. But what could I do? Happy endings just weren’t for me. Jeremey was good enough. I wasn’t in love with him but I did love him. I didn’t hurt him because he didn’t mean enough for me to hurt him. And he couldn’t hurt me because I wasn’t in love with him. He was safe. We worked. Past tense.

After the World Cup I realized that I didn’t need him but my teammates did need me. And they believed in me. I knew that I needed to do better for them. I **wanted** to **be** better for them. I was scared but I knew what I had to do.

I had to get a divorce from Jeremey. I couldn’t be better with him around. When I told him he was mad to say that least…

 

_“After everything I’ve done for you?” he yells._

_“Jeremey I just need a fresh start. I’m sorry” I say forcing myself not to back down._

_“Whatever. Go. I don’t need you. I never did. I never even loved you” he says._

_My heart breaks at his words but I force myself to keep my composure. I won’t let him see me break._

_“Please leave” I say as evenly as I can manage._

_It’s my house and I’m not going to let him force me to leave._

_“Don’t bother crawling back to me when you fuck up again” he spits out as he turns to leave, slamming the door behind him._

_As soon as I hear his car back out of the driveway I let myself break. The tears come quickly and sobs wreck through my body. Even though I’m not in love with him his words still hurt. He said he never loved me and that physically hurts._

_I dig my phone out of my pocket to call Carli, still crying. I was working on letting people in more but right now I just need by best friend. The one person who has always been there for me._

_The phone rings five times before her voicemail picks up. I leave a cryptic message just asking her to call me and I know that she’ll be able to hear the tears in my voice._

_I sigh as I put my phone down, still trying to control my tears as I glance at the clock, realizing that she’s probably at practice._

_I rub my hands over my face as a thought comes to me. I have a game this weekend. Against Sky Blue. Which means Kelley is here._

_But should I call her?_

_I sigh, picking up the phone again and finding her name in my contacts. She’s been there for me before and I just really need someone right now._

_She answers on the second ring, “Hey Hope” she says happily._

_“Kell?” I question, my voice breaking._

_“Hope? What’s wrong? Where are you?” she asks in one breath._

_“I’m at home. You’re in Seattle right? Can you come over?” I ask, my voice still shaking._

_“Of course, we already had training today so I can be there in 10 minutes” she says._

_I can hear her shuffling around in her room and telling someone that she’ll be back later._

_“Thank you” I say quietly, letting myself sink down onto the floor._

_“Anytime. Just stay put Hope, I’ll be there soon” she says._

_I can hear the sounds of the city now. She’s outside._

_“Will you stay on the phone until you get here?” I ask, surprising myself._

_“Of course – Hope do you want to tell me what happened?” she asks._

_I shake my head, then realize that she can’t see me._

_I sigh, “I’m getting divorced.”_

_I hear Kelley suck in a breath and say something to someone who I assume is the cab driver._

_“Did something happen? Did he do something to you?” Kelley asks and I can picture the mix of fear, worry and anger on her face._

_“No nothing like that” I say, hearing her sigh in relief._

_“Good. I’ll be there in 2 minutes. Is the door unlocked?” she asks._

_I glance over at the door from my place on the floor. Of course Jeremey didn’t lock it._

_“Yes” I say quietly._

_Less than two minutes later I hear a car pull up outside and Kelley mumble something to the cab driver seconds before I see my doorknob turn._

_“Hope?” Kelley asks, her eyes scanning the room for a second before finally landing on me._

_“Hope what happened?” she asks, walking over and sitting down next to me._

_I just shake my head, letting my head fall to her shoulder._

_“I don’t know why I’m so upset” I mumble into her shoulder._

_She rubs her thumb over the back of my hand and my mind briefly wonders when we started holding hands._

_“I mean I wasn’t in love with him, but it still hurts” I continue._

_“Just because you weren’t **in** love doesn’t mean you didn’t love him. And it doesn’t mean it’s not going to hurt when it ends.” Kelley says softly. _

_I nod slowly, “I don’t want to be upset though. It was my idea” I say, sitting up._

_Kelley stands up, holding out a hand to help me up. I take her hand, letting her pull me up and lead me to the couch._

_She gently pushes me down onto it and disappears into the kitchen. She reappears a few seconds later with two Gatorades. She hands me one and sits down next to me._

_“So tell me what happened” she says, taking a sip of her Gatorade and urging me to do the same._

_I take a deep breath before starting, “I’ve known her wasn’t good for me for a while but it didn’t really hit me until the World Cup. I was so happy and focused when I was with you guys and I just finally realized that I didn’t miss him. By the end of the tournament I knew I wasn’t in love with him. I never was. The only reason I hugged him after the final was because Alex pointed him out to me. When we got back and things died down a little I called my lawyer” I stop and take a deep breath, not sure if I’m ready to continue._

_Kelley squeezes my hand. I give her a tight smile and take a drink before continuing._

_“I told him today and he was mad. He told me he never loved me and that he wouldn’t be there the next time I fuck up” I say trailing off._

_I feel the tears start to fall down my face again and I angrily wipe them away._

_Kelley gently pulls my hands away from my face and wipes my tears with the sleeve of her sweatshirt._

_“Hope, it’s okay to be upset. You loved him and what he said was horrible. But I need you to remember that you have a whole group of people who love you no matter what. The team is your family and family loves each other unconditionally. We’ll be here for you through this” Kelley says._

_I finally let myself really break, violent sobs wrecking through my body._

_“I just want something in my life to go right. Why do I always fuck everything up?” I sob, letting myself lean into Kelley._

_“Um we just won the World Cup. You call that fucking up?” Kelley asks and I let out a strangled laugh, “But seriously you don’t fuck everything up. You stand up for yourself and the people that you care about, you work harder than anyone to be the best at what you do and you never give up. You are the strongest person I know.”_

_“But why does everyone always leave me?” I whisper._

_“Everyone doesn’t leave you. I’m here, the team hasn’t abandoned you” Kelley starts, but is interrupted by my phone ringing._

_Kelley picks it up and smirks lightly, “Carli sure as hell hasn’t” she says, answering my phone._

_Most people would get an earful for answering my phone but Kelley is the exception. She’s the exception to a lot of things for me._

_“Hey Carli” I hear Kelley say into my phone._

_I can hear Carli reply but I can’t make out the words. I guess I’ll only be hearing one side of the conversation._

_“She’ll be fine” Kelley says._

_“Yes. I’ll have her call you when I leave.”_

_“Okay, see you in a few weeks” Kelley says, hanging up the phone._

_“You have to call Carli when I leave” she says, putting my phone down and turning back to me._

_I give her a small smile and nod._

_“See? You have a huge support system and you will get through this. And I know that I’ll be across the country in two days but you can still call me anytime. I’ll always answer. I’ll always be here for you” Kelley says._

_“Thanks Kell” I say, letting myself sink into her hug._

“Hey Hope” I hear, looking up to see Kelley walking in.

I smile.

“What are you thinking about?” she asks, sitting down next to me.

“How lucky I am that you never gave up on me” I say, leaning over to kiss her lightly.

She smiles and snuggles into my side, turning her attention to the soccer game playing on the TV in front of me.

It’s been two years since the day I divorced Jeremey and Kelley has been by my side through everything. She kept the promise she made that day and I took her words to heart. We talked at least once a day for the next three months, growing closer and closer.

I finally kissed her at our second national team camp after that day and we’ve been together ever since.

Last night I asked her to marry me and she said yes. I’ve never been more excited to start the next chapter of my life with her by my side, all because she never gave up on me. 


	19. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what this is based on the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know a bunch of people have been writing these and this is very similar to all of the others but I just had to write my own. This was an amazing moment and I loved it. Thanks for reading!

For You

Tobin is upset to say the least when the trainer told her she couldn’t play in the second game against Haiti. She isn’t someone who likes the spotlight or the attention but this is something she’s proud of. 100 caps is an accomplishment. She wanted this night not just for herself but for her friends and family that have helped her to get to this incredible milestone.

And she already put it off twice.

Once for Lori and once so that her family could be there. And now she can’t even play.

She can’t be captain. She knows that captaincy isn’t something she’s likely to get again so she was looking forward to this.

Tobin sighs and slowly gets up to leave the trainer’s room. She heads back to her room that she’s sharing with Meghan. Meghan will most likely be in Morgan and Julie’s room something Tobin is happy about. She just wants to lay in bed and be alone for the rest of the night.

Unfortunately for Tobin, her teammates have another plan. Tobin opens the door to find Lauren, Amy and Alex sitting on Kling’s bed and Ryan asleep on hers.

“Hey guys” Tobin says, smiling weakly.

Lauren is the first up, pulling Tobin into a tight hug.

Alex catches Tobin’s eye over Lauren’s shoulder and Tobin lightly shakes her head, knowing exactly what Alex is asking.

The movement isn’t lost on Lauren, who feels it, or Amy who is sitting beside Alex.

Lauren releases Tobin, who moves to sit on the bed next to Alex.

“I’m so sorry Tobs” Amy says quietly.

Tobin sighs, “I’m just disappointed. This was supposed to be my night.”

“And it still will be” Alex says.

Tobin just looks at her, “No it –“ she starts but is cut off my Alex.

“You’ll still have your ceremony before the game and I’ll be playing for you” Alex continues.

“So will I” Amy adds.

“Everyone will. You know that” Lauren says.

Alex reaches over and takes Tobin’s hand, “And I’m going to score for you” Alex says with finality.

“Me too” Amy says, leaning into Tobin.

“And you know I would if I was playing” Lauren says.

Tobin smiles, “I love you guys” she says. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Tobin reluctantly puts on her Nike shoes instead of her cleats as she walks onto the field with the rest of the team. She sits on the bench and watches while the rest of the team warms up.

The team is making their way back into the locker room when Alex peels away from where she was walking next to Kelley to walk over to Tobin.

“Smile Tobs, this is still your night” Alex says.

“I know, thanks Alex” Tobin says, smiling.

“Remember, **when** I score today, it’s for you. Every shot, every touch on the ball is for you. You deserve to be out there tonight but since you can’t be I’m going to play my heart out for you” Alex says sincerely.

Tobin gets up and pulls Alex into a hug, “I love you Lex. Now go before they send someone out looking for you.”

Alex laughs, “love you” she calls as she turns and jogs back into the locker room.

 

 

Tobin doesn’t think the team has come out of the locker room yet when Tobin is presented with her 100th cap jersey but when she glances towards the tunnel as she’s taking picture with her brother she’s surprised to see the entire team standing there, Alex at the front.

“For you” Alex mouths and Tobin’s smile broadens.

 

 

The game starts and Tobin can tell just how hard Alex is trying to score for her.

“She really loves you, you know” Lauren says from her seat beside Tobin.

“I know” Tobin says, wincing as Alex hits the ground hard again.

Half time comes and goes and Tobin can see how frustrated Alex is getting. Amy scores in 51st minute and points to Tobin, who has jumped up to cheer for her.

The game is in the last 15 minutes when it finally happens. Alex gets her head on a beautiful ball from Whitney and the ball finally hits the back of the net.

Tobin is on her feet as soon as the ball touches Alex’s head, screaming for her. Alex runs straight for Tobin, not stopping to celebrate with anyone on the field and is jumping into Tobin’s arms in 10 seconds flat. Tobin catches Alex, holding her close.

“For you” Alex whispers in Tobin’s ear before letting go and running back onto the field, ready for the restart.

Tobin’s smile doesn’t leave her face for the rest of the game. She may not have gotten to play today but she still had an amazing celebration for her 100th cap, thanks to her teammates, her family. Thanks to Alex.


	20. Worth It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is any good but I was curious to try to flip the tables. Most fics have Hope as the bad guy running from the relationship (hell I've written them like that) but I wanted to try it the other way around. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Still working on The Camp That Changed Everything....please don't kill me.

Worth It

“Hope I can’t do this anymore” Kelley says slowly, standing up from where she was sitting on the couch.

Hope stops what she’s doing and turns to look at Kelley, “Can’t do what?” she asks just as slowly.

“This. Us.” Kelley says gesturing between them.

Hope drops the Gatorade she’s holding, not even glancing down as it spills all over the floor.

“What? Kelley, no don’t do this” Hope says, stepping over the mess on the floor to walk over to Kelley, taking her hands.

“Hope I just” Kelley starts, “We’re teammates. This was never a good idea” she finally says.

“Kell where is this coming from? I thought we were doing so well” Hope says.

“It’s just hard. We live across the country from each other and then when we are together it’s for work so we aren’t actually together. It’s just so hard” Kelley says walking over to the kitchen table and sitting down, dodging the spilled Gatorade that’s sure to stain Hope’s kitchen floor.

Hope follows Kelley, pulling her chair over to sit next to Kelley.

“Kell you’ve changed my life. Being with you had made me a better person. Before I met you I was a runner. When things got hard I ran. I ran from my family when it got hard, I ran from the national team back in 2007, I’ve run from ever good relationship I’ve ever had. And I’m lucky. I know that. For most of my life I’ve had someone who brought me back. Carli brought me back to the national team and convinced me to fight. For a long time Carli was the reason I fought for my career. But now it’s you. I would fight for you any day of the week. You make me want to be a better person, a better soccer player, a better girlfriend. And for the first time in my life I didn’t run. You made me want to stay” Hope says, the emotion evident in her voice.

“Hope” Kelley starts but Hope cuts her off.

“Do you love me?” she asks.

“Yes, of course I love you” Kelley says.

“Then everything else doesn’t matter. We can figure out everything else. I love you Kell and this is all worth it for me. Every hardship is worth it as long as I know I have you” Hope says, silent tears falling down her face.

Kelley looks up at Hope, her own tears steadily streaming down her face, “You’re right. Hope I’m so sorry. I love you so much. I guess I was just scared and overwhelmed. You’re right. It is worth it.”

“I love you Kelley” Hope says, leaning over to kiss Kelley.

Hope has a huge smile on her face when they pull back, “Never do that to me again” she says through her smile.

“I promise” Kelley says, pulling Hope into a tight hug.

“We should probably clean that up before it permanently stains your floor” Kelley says when they break apart, gesturing to the Gatorade that has spread across the kitchen floor.

Hope laughs, wiping her tears, “it’s probably already a lost cause. But it was worth it.”


End file.
